Bar Shiznat
by rachael Roth
Summary: una vida muy diferente/Nunca se imagino que en una noche cualquiera ella llegara a su "Lugar de trabajo" o mejor,su Table Dance,como si fuera un fantasma...ya no es una simple pesadilla,como le explicara shizuru a natsuki lo que paso?.Shiznat ADVERTENCIA!
1. I

**Disclaimer: Mai Hime no me pertenece en lo absoluto, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Solo es la practica de un escrito**

Una noche tranquila, en el bar que desde hace unos años comenzó a ser su segundo hogar, todo iba como de costumbre… muchos hombres y mujeres en la barra, tratando de ahogar en alcohol todos esos problemas que los atormentaban, unos cuantos pervertidos lanzándole dinero a sus compañeras mientras ellas bailaban lo mejor posible rogando conseguir el dinero necesario para nunca volver a bailar de esa manera y nuestra castaña como siempre, sentada en un rincón, en los muebles mas finos, rodeada de esos grandes ejecutivos… algunos que habían tenido un muy mal día y solo querían un poco de consolación y otros que buscaban alguien que les saciara esa sed que ninguna de sus secretarias había podido lograr.

Los mismo hombres que frecuentaban el bar pasaban al frente de ella, agitándole dinero para que los siguiera… pero los ignoraba, estaba muy ocupada teniendo una placentera conversación con esos dos grandes ejecutivos que la rodeaban, tate y takeda… la ojos rojos nunca pensó que llegaran a ser unos grandes ejecutivos por simplemente hacerse rivales… claro, para ellos no había servicio, por mas que se lo pidieran, nunca su kaichou-sama les bailaría… mucho menos en su privado como tanto se lo pedían.

Mantenía su sonrisa falsa ante las peleas tontas de los chicos, era con los únicos que mantenía contacto desde que dejo el Fuuka, desde aquel día que sintió partir su corazón en mil pedazos y decidió dejar atrás todo, universidad, amigos, incluso a sus fans… era mas fácil simplemente olvidar. No quería sufrir más. No se lo merecía.

Pero por mera casualidad estos dos chicos se pelearon una noche en este bar y la hermosa Shizuru no tubo más remedio que pararles los pies. Claro, como no sorprenderse… ¿la perfecta kaichou-sama, había terminado trabajando en un Table Dance? Bueno siempre había sido admirada por cualquier chica o chico, su simple ser se lo permitía muy fácilmente, pero también había sido admirada y tratada con mucho respeto por todas las bailarinas que la rodeaban, para ellas, esa chica era perfecta al punto de no poder comprenderlo.

Algo la saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos, tate la llamaba incesante, alguien se había postrado frente a ellos, una persona vestida con un Chaqué estaba parados frente a ellos sosteniendo fuertemente entre sus manos una paca de dinero, tenía un sombrero puesto, no se podía ver su mirada… Shizuru alzo una ceja, no tenia pensado atender a alguien esa noche aunque estuviese vestida para la ocasión, hoy había elegido un pequeño corsé de cuero, haciendo juego con sus botas y demás accesorios, se quedaron mirando a la persona que estaba frente a ellos, se veía muy tensa… incluso sus puños temblaban un poco, Shizuru estaba a punto de quitarle la mirada e ignorarla cuando vio como una lagrima cayo al suelo, se compadeció… no pudo evitarlo, se despidió de los muchachos y sin siquiera intentar ver su rostro o hacer que sus miradas se cruzaran, se levanto, tomo con gentileza una de sus tensas manos guiando a su cliente al privado.

Al entrar la peliocre cerró con llave esa pequeña habitación pero muy bien ambientada, sus paredes estaban pintadas de un cálido amarillo, como su cabello y sus muebles eran todos rojos, como sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no te sientas en el sofá? Ponte cómodo…- hablo por fin a su nuevo y tenso cliente que aun no le daba la mirada – ¿quieres un poco de vino? A si te relajas mejor…-su voz era suave y comprensiva, pero a la ves tenia un toque muy sexy, la persona simplemente asintió, desabotono si chaqueta y se sentó en el sillón, la ojirubi no le quitaba la mirada mientras servía las copas.

Al tener su chaqueta abierta pudo por fin notar que se trataba de una mujer, una muy bien bella mujer, a lo mejor era simplemente que era tímida… bueno con unas cuantas copas eso se le quitaría, una vez servida las copas le entrego una a la chica y se sentó en su regazo.

-¿porque no me has mostrado tu mirada en toda la noche? No te debe dar pena… una vez aquí nadie sabrá que viniste a verme, y yo no diré nada…- la desconocida ni se inmuto, solo parecía tensarse mas, Shizuru paso sus dedos por su abdomen, parecía ser toda una atleta, comenzó a subir acariciando todo a su paso, rozo sus mejillas que estaban muy húmedas para terminar dejando sus dedos en el sombrero -¿puedo quitártelo?- pregunto con mucha suavidad

-si- contesto por primera vez en la noche tratando de disimular su voz, era algo grabe pero muy sexy al punto de Shizuru, tal vez este seria un perfecto cliente para pasar la noche, retiro el sombrero un tanto despacio y lo tiro a un lado, largos cabellos azules cayeron… la chica por fin miro a Shizuru con sus profundos ojos verdes algo rojos de tanto llorar provocándole un susto de muerte a la peliocre.

-Nat…suki…- contesto sin creerse nada, pensó en un momento que era una de sus tantas pesadillas, ¡no era posible! Ella estaba muerta!... la ojiverde levanto una de sus temblorosas manos colocándola en una mejilla de su ex-novia, esta por simple reacción la tomo con ambas manos, tan calado como siempre… no era un sueño… ella estaba hay, de vuelta a su lado.

Una gran pregunta zumbaba ahora por la cabeza de Shizuru… _"¿Cómo le explicare todo?"_


	2. II

**Disclaimer: Mai Hime no me pertenece en lo absoluto, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Solo es la práctica de un escrito**

-Natsuki… yo…- no pudo continuar hablando, las lagrimas continuaban resbalando por las mejillas de Natsuki pero de una manera muy silenciosa

-no lo puedo creer… ¿que demonios haces aquí?- pregunto algo exaltada -¿Cómo crees que me puse al verte trabajando en un lugar de estos? ¿Cómo demonios terminaste aquí? ¡Baka! No hay excusa alguna para que hicieras esto- comenzó a discutir, vaya que estaba enojada, y no solo eso, se sentía hasta dolida

-¡no es mi culpa! Natsuki ikezu…- se comenzó a defender mientras las lagrimas le comenzaban a brotar, vio como Natsuki mordía su labio inferior al punto de que sangrara, con sus dedos evito que lo siguiera haciendo pero esta en respuesta solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en signo de negación – ¡pero si vi como te dispararon! ¡Para cuando llegue al hospital ya tú no estabas, nadie me dijo que sucedió, todos me culpaban!

-¡y eso que tiene que ver con que terminaras trabajando aquí!- subió un poco mas el tono de voz asustando a su amada de ojos rojos, esta se levanto del regazo de la muy enojada Natsuki, retrocedió unos pasos y no tardo mucho en caer arrodillada al suelo llorando.

Natsuki no se inmuto, la rabia no se lo permitía, solo de imaginarse a su novia, a su amada sirviéndole a cualquier pedófilo que entrara a ese bar… ¿y solo por un sucio dinero? Era irrazonable, sea cual sea desde el punto en que lo vieras, podía echarse la culpa por haber desaparecido pero no fue porque ella así lo deseo, ¡sino todo lo contrario!, solo pensaba en el bienestar de ambas, no había sido lo mejor, no viendo cual fue el resultado.

Miro como las lagrimas caían incesantes a la alfombra de la pequeña habitación, podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo por un minuto, como era posible que le causara tanto dolor a su ser mas querido, a su persona mas importante.

De un impulso se levanto y se arrodillo quedando a su altura, atrayéndola a su pecho de una manera protectora, dándole de nuevo aquel calor que la ex-kaichou había buscado tantas noches desde que ella se había marchado, sintió de nuevo su aroma, esa fragancia tan inigualable y el latido de su corazón, el sonido que le daba razón para vivir… se aferro con fuerza a su camisa mientras ella la cubría cada vez mas con sus brazos

-perdóname… Natsuki- repetía Shizuru una y otra vez entre sollozos mientras Kuga solo se dedicaba a secar con suavidad las lagrimas que no paraban de caer por sus mejillas –este año que no estuviste fue infernal, no sabia que hacer al no tenerte a mi lado, ¡te creíamos muerta! Incluso estuve a punto de quitarme la vida porque sin ti no tiene sentido… te amo mi Natsuki, nunca deje de hacerlo- la miro con ese amor que siempre le había profesado desde que quedo perdidamente enamorada de ella, aquel día en el jardín.

Sus lagrimas no volvían a caer, parecía que ya no le quedaban, se perdían una en la mirada de la otra, no necesitaban decírselo, solo con mirarse sabían que el amor no se había perdido… la mano de Natsuki aun en la mejilla de su amada se deslizo hasta la barbilla, atrayendo a la peliocre para poder darle ese beso que ambas tanto habían ansiado por ese infinito año.

Luego de esperarlo y ansiarlo tanto se les hacia uno de los mas exquisitos besos que habían tenido, no tardo en cobrar pasión y en aumentar el ritmo, no solo el ritmo de el beso sino el de sus respiraciones, el de sus corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo, se ansiaban tanto… se extrañaban, era como conocer de nuevo el cuerpo de la otra, como si se tratase de su primera vez.

Shizuru la tomo por su corbata dirigiéndola hacia la cama sin dejar de besarla, Natsuki no tardo en tomarla por la espalda para dejarla con mucha suavidad en la cama, claro, sin alejarse de ella ni un segundo, las ropas comenzaron a estorbar, la ojirubi comenzó a quitarle el traje, tomando velocidad con cada cosa que lanzaba al suelo… maldecía en su mente lo formales que eran esos trajes y la mucha ropa que cargaba encima su amada, mientras Natsuki se tomaba su tiempo, quitando con su labios el corsé y los pocos accesorios de su novia, lo hacia de una manera lenta… torturante, rozando solo lo necesario, con la punta de su lengua, la piel expuesta que quedaba a su paso.

Una vez quitados todos los estorbos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos que parecieron eternos, era como un sueño, al fin se volvían a ver… no en las mejores condiciones cabe resaltar, pero no importaba si ambas estaban juntas. Natsuki fue la primera en bajar la mirada, simulo que era por timidez pero en realidad miraba el cuerpo de su amada, buscando algún signo, alguna marca que otro indeseado allá dejado.

Fujino suspiro, aun su novia era tan predecible, amándola con recelo, sin querer que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de tocar lo que a ella le pertenecía por completo.

-deja de torturarte… no encontraras nada- le dijo en un suspiro la hermosa bailarina, comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda de su persona mas importante y sintió una cicatriz en todo el medio de la fuerte espalda, se estremeció por un momento al sentir donde había impactado la bala aquel hermoso día, cuando terminaban sus votos para al fin conciliar su matrimonio.

-¿no seria mejor olvidarlo todo aunque fuera solo por lo que queda de noche?- pregunto Natsuki con algo de suplica, deslizando de nuevo su mano hasta la suave mejilla de su amada dejo uno de sus dedos cerca de sus exquisitos labios para poder delinearlos un poco –te necesito…- dijo por lo bajo, el corazón de Shizuru dio palpito con mucha fuerza, lo había dicho de una manera tan apasionada… tan sincera que la había echo estremecerse por completo.

-yo también te necesito- le respondió con la misma intensidad… la chica de cabello color cobalto no se pudo aguantar mas y poco a poco se acerco a esos divinos labios besándolos con todo el amor y el cariño que se merecían, Shizuru aferro ambas manos a los hombros de su amada atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo, porque así la quería tener por siempre, lo mas cerca posible, sintiendo todo su ser, ese ser del que estaba tan perdidamente enamorada.

La ansiedad no se hizo esperar… las manos de Fujino recorrían a su lobo con un toque de desesperación, acariciando su espalda y su abdomen bajando cada vez mas, dejando picaras caricias encendiendo a su amada Natsuki, esta besaba con mucha dedicación el cuello de la otra queriendo recordar cada centímetro de ese hermoso ser que tanto había extrañado, todo de ella le encantaba y nunca mas se volvería a ir de su lado.

Bajaba con una lentitud torturante, acariciando con la punta de su lengua toda la piel que estaba a su paso logrando que la espalda de la chica de ojos sangre se arqueara, así fueron dándoles paso a las caricias y a la pasión, sucumbían ante el gran deseo, complaciéndose una a la otra durante largas horas y demostrando que, de aquel gran amor que siempre habían tenido, no se había perdido ni una pisca. Una vez agotadas decidieron dormir aferradas rezando porque nada de esto allá sido un sueño sino que de ahora en adelante las cosas irían mucho mejor.

Amaneció y como de costumbre entraron los "saca borrachos" a retirar el ultimo cliente, al entrar no se creían lo que veían, nunca un cliente había echo llegar a Shizuru a tal extremo de dormir abrazada y desnuda con el, los musculosos señores de seguridad tomaron a Natsuki por las muñecas y de un jalón la sacaron de la cama con todas las intensiones de llevársela a rastras… Shizuru se despertó deteniéndolos enseguida.

-¡déjala! No es ningún cliente… es mi novia- la chica se zafo de los grandulones y se postro frente a la cama con los puños cerrados, como un perro protegiendo su cosa mas preciada

-¿no que había muerto?- pregunto uno de los chicos con su habitual voz gruesa

-pues no morí… y vine por venganza-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aquí les dejo la continuación, gracias por los comentarios, cuando lleguen mas pondré el siguiente capitulo que será como un recuento del pasado, sucedieron muchas cosas interesantes y creo estarán gustosos de saber no? Si quieren que haga como un flashback díganme sino sigo con la historia como si nada**


	3. en el pasado I

**Disclaimer: Mai Hime no me pertenece en lo absoluto, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Solo es la practica de un escrito**

**En el pasado**

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde le festival de las HIMEs, no la había visto desde entonces… tenia como cierto miedo pues solo le quedaba una semana mas como kaichou, cuando el relevo estuviera listo… se iría de Fuuka.

Quería detenerla pero ¿Cómo? ¿diciéndole lo que sentía? Eso simplemente no le salía, se sentía como una completa baka, a punto de perder lo más importante para ella y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era suficiente de tonterías… ese mismo día al terminar las clases se dirigió al consejo de estudiantes, la peliazul caminaba rápido esquivando las miradas, estaba muy concentrada en lo que diría, en su propio nerviosismo. Al llegar, respiro profundo… y abrió la puerta.

Nada, estaba completamente vacio, le pareció extraño pues Shizuru tenia mucho papeleo que arreglar antes de poder marcharse en paz, por un momento se desanimo, cerro la puerta tras si y se sentó un momento en el sillón del escritorio de su amada.

Miro la ventana recordando las tantas veces que con palabras sutiles y no sutiles la ex-kaichou le había confesado sus sentimientos, se sintió aun mas estúpida, golpeo la mesa y algo sonó… no había notado unas llaves que estaban en el escritorio, enseguida las reconoció, eran la del apartamento de Shizuru.

Salió enseguida, noto que el auto de la peliocre no estaba así que busco su moto y se fue a toda velocidad a su apartamento, a mitad de camino se tropezó con el convertible de Shizuru, una lluvia muy fuerte las acompañaba aun así la chica de ojos sangre no accionaba para nada el techo de su auto, estaba como ida, ni siquiera había notado que Natsuki la seguía de cerca, al llegar al apartamento estaciono el auto con desgano y se quedo hay, la motociclista miraba desde lejos entre los arbustos como si de un espía se tratase.

La vio bajar del carro guardando en un pequeño bolso una botella que no pudo distinguir, el living estaba vacio y el ascensor desocupado, para la muy mala suerte de la chica de ojos verdes no logre alcanzar a detenerla, subió las escaleras corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No entendía que le pasaba, su corazón latía muy rápido y no por ir corriendo por las escaleras sino por toda la preocupación que le invadía, no lograba ni siquiera sospechar que le sucedía a su ser mas importante, no se lo podía ni imaginar.

Cuando por fin llego al octavo piso Shizuru apenas salía del ascensor, se tambaleaba al caminar, rebusco en sus bolsillos las llaves, en ese pequeño bolso negro que cargaba y nada… Natsuki estaba por acercase a dárselas cuando vio como caía desmayada, corrió para sostenerla y lo logro.

Con más angustia que vergüenza coloco una mano en el pecho de la chica, sintiendo su debilitado ritmo cardiaco, se asusto aun mas, recostó con mucho cuidado su cuerpo y se apresuro a abrir la puerta, la tomo entre brazos y miro a ambos lados, nadie las había visto, entro con mucha prisa cerrando con una patada la puerta

La peliocre no solo estaba dopada de alcohol… su cuerpo estaba completamente helado y mojado, se apresuro a llevarla a la habitación, la recostó en la cama y pidiendo perdón de antemano comenzó a desvestirla, con cada ropa que tiraba al suelo sus mejillas ardían mas y mas, una vez que la desnudo por completo consiguió algo con que secarla y lo hizo, con sumo cuidado, como si fuera una pieza a punto de romperse, pero no era suficiente… aun estaba helada como una paleta.

"_¿Qué demonios hago? Si le doy mi calor…"_ pensaba muy angustiada mientras su cara se ponía aun mas roja _"baka! Debe haber otra manera" _miro sus labios que se tornaban blancos _"¡maldición!" _comenzó a quitarse la ropa con rapidez, por suerte ella no se había mojado mucho, titubeo antes de acostarse a su lado… trataba de pensar otra manera, una que no le diera tanta vergüenza, pero nada se le ocurría.

El miedo a que le pasara algo a su ser mas querido la venció, se acostó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza y cubriéndose con la sabana mas gruesa que encontró, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente que no era nada raro, que considerara lo helada que estaba, pero muy bien sabia, que muy en el fondo sentía, que no era tan desagradable, sino lo contrario, miraba su rostro y de vez en cuando, sabiendo que no despertaría, pasaba sus dedos por sus labios que empezaban a tener color, por sus mejillas y sus hermosos ojos. Era cierto, en el fondo sentía algo por ella que nunca había sentido por alguien.

Un fuerte trueno la altero un poco, llovía con muchísima fuerza y viento, hacia un frio terrible pero el cuerpo de su amada ya empezaba a calentarse poco a poco. Un gran alivio la invadió y quedo profundamente dormida

Para la mala suerte de la peliazul, Shizuru fue la primera en despertar, le dolía la cabeza y estaba algo desconcertada, desde luego, mas se confundió al intentar levantarse y encontrar a Natsuki, desnuda y acostada sobre ella

"_¿me morí y fui al cielo?" _fue lo que alcanzo a pensar, completamente atónita, Natsuki despertó y se sentó dándole una vista tan linda a Shizuru que logro que su nariz sangrara

-¡N-no es lo que crees!- se defendió rápidamente la muy sonrojada chica

-debe ser un mal sueño… estaba segura de que jamás volvería a verte-

-¿acaso duermes demasiado? Piensas que todo es un sueño… y no lo es, ahora explícame, ¿Por qué te embriagaste ayer? No eres así… y por poco mueres del frio, por eso fue que yo…- miro hacia el suelo con el rostro completamente rojo

-me iré a Kyoto- soltó de repente bajando la mirada y apretando los puños en la sabana –duele mucho Natsuki… tenerte cerca y que no me pertenezcas, allá hay buenas universidades así que me marcho-

-¡baka! Por eso te marchas… así sin mas… si eso es lo que quieres, si es lo que necesitas para que te quedes entonces has que te pertenezca- dijo en un tono un tanto alto, no le quería salir pero unió todas sus fuerzas y al fin se lo susurro –te amo, por favor… no te vayas- Shizuru la miro atónita, se pellizco de nuevo la mejilla -¡tómame enserio maldición!-

-si me lo dices por lastima pue- fue interrumpida

-no lo hago- le dijo de una manera muy seria –Shizuru… yo no entiendo muy bien que es lo que siento, pero si se que no puedo vivir sin ti- tomo una de sus manos –por favor quédate a mi lado-

Si se lo preguntan… claro que nuestra Shizuru acepto, de eso no deben tener duda, así fueron pasando los días, poco a poco, con insinuaciones indecentes y muchos momentos a escondidas, Shizuru fue a la universidad y Natsuki se esforzaba por sacar sus estudios lo mas rápido posible, una noche durmiendo en la casa de una y otra en el de la otra, no pudieron evitar que sus amigos se enteraran… y enseguida armaron una enorme fiesta para festejarlo.

Todo pintaba bien hasta que Natsuki termino sus estudios, necesitaba dinero para ingresar y no había, debían costear ambas carreras y sin ningún trabajo era difícil, ya lo llevaban hablando varios días pero se dio la fecha límite, necesitaban tomar una decisión

-tu no trabajaras- dijo muy seria la ya mas grande Natsuki a mitad de la cena

-¿y eso porque? Ambas necesitamos el dinero- dejo de comer y se concentro en analizar a Natsuki, últimamente no entendía ciertas ideas suyas

-pues yo traeré el dinero suficiente, no necesitamos más, hable con Yamada, me consiguió un trabajo simple y que dejara mucho dinero-

-no es confiable, no quiero que nos metamos en problemas-

No lo aremos, sabes bien que siempre pienso en nuestra seguridad, además- la peliazul se levanto un poco para tomar la barbilla de su amada –queremos ese apartamento ¿verdad? Nos mudaremos juntas… solo será investigar a un tipo sospechoso y darle la información a la policía, estaré bien…- puso sus habituales ojos de cachorrito, esos con los que no podía luchar Shizuru

-esta bien…- se levanto un poco y la beso

Lo que ninguna sabia, es que ese "tipo sospechoso" era el que cerraría el destino de ambas, el que las separaría

-----------------------------

Perdon por la tardanza, estoy a mitad de los ensayos de un concierto y e estado algo enredada (sip, toco la guitarra jeje) bueno creo que me llevare dos capítulos para explicar bien el pasado, es que se me ocurrieron demasiadas ideas, como pa otro fic casi que… bueno espero que les guste

P.D: se los hice un poco mas largo… no se hasta cuantas hojas les gusta que sean los capi


	4. en el pasado II

Unos días habían pasado y ambas esperaban en la sala del apartamento de Shizuru. Natsuki daba vueltas y vueltas mientras la otra sólo se relajaba en su sillón tomando una taza de té. En el momento la de ojos rojos aceptó el que su amada trabajara en algo sospechoso pero no tardó en poner sus condiciones, luego de que había luchado tanto para tenerla a su lado… no permitiría que estuviera en peligro por un simple dinero, de eso nada. Lo habían invitado a una cena para "poner bien las pautas" como había dicho la actual universitaria porque, por más que su Natsuki confiara en ese señor, a ella no le parecía confiable ni en lo mas mínimo. El timbre sonó y la ojiverde salió, como un rayo, a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Tú aquí?— fue la manera en que recibió a su amiga Mai al no ser lo que exactamente esperaba.

—Estamos muy groseros hoy— le contestó de una manera desafiante, los papeles tal vez habían cambiado un poco –alguien me dijo por ahí que estabas de nuevo en las andadas así que…

—No debes creer lo que Tate escucha en el bar— antes de que la visitante articulara una palabra Shizuru se apareció por detrás de Natsuki, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, la pequeña había crecido hasta igualar la altura de su novia.

—Perdona la manera en que te recibió "mi princesa de hielo", solo está algo nerviosa— a pesar de que los años habían pasado el titulo seguía ahí.

—Sé que tú la cuidarás muy bien Kaichou—sama, sólo me aseguraba que estuvieras a su lado— Mai le guiño un ojo a la de pelo color ocre haciendo enrojecer y enojar un tanto a su amiga. Volteó un momento para cerciorarse de que Mikoto, su actual novia, aún siguiera jugando con aquél gato en las escaleras pero con lo que primero se cruzó fue con la mirada del, ya viejo, estafador que salía del ascensor.

—Mejor me voy, ¡adiós!— dicho esto salió corriendo con sus características energías hacía las escaleras.

—Perdona la tardanza, no es de mi costumbre hacerlo de esta forma— saludó de una manera muy seria Yamada y ambas chicas se apartaron de la puerta para dejarlo pasar. El ambiente se tensaba tanto que podía ser cortado con un cuchillo, sin palabras, sólo con gestos. Natsuki invitó a su viejo compañero a que se sentara en el sillón mientras ella y su novia lo observaban desde el lado opuesto.

Un enorme silencio se apoderó del apartamento, la de ojos rojos aún tomaba su té con un semblante muy tranquilo pero en realidad examinaba cada movimiento del hombre que tenía sentado frente a ella, solo un defecto y no dejaría a Natsuki en sus manos.

—Para el trabajo debes ir a Tokio…— comenzó a explicar de una manera muy tranquila Yamada, como si ese fuese su ambiente preferido, sacó un papel de su chaqueta poniéndolo en la mesa de estar—hay un político muy importante el cual quiero que investigues, sospechan que se esta haciendo con el dinero del gobierno y lo lava en comercio de drogas o mujeres, se hace llamar Omura Ruroni— la chica de cabello azulado lo observaba y escuchaba con detenimiento, tomó el papel donde estaba unas fotos de tres negocios y una gran casa—, serás su guardaespaldas, si tenemos suerte te tomaré confianza y soltará las cosas fáciles.

— ¿Cuanto me darás por esto?— soltó de una manera seca arrugando un poco el papel.

—500,000 dólares— si no fuera por el gran auto-control que tiene en si misma, Shizuru habría escupido todo su té, pero al escuchar la cifra sólo su novia pudo notar como sus dedos se apretaron mas a la taza de té.

— ¿Y si la buena se arma y me toca actuar como su guardaespaldas?— comenzó a discutir con Yamada.

— ¿Quién se metería con un político? Aun así, estarás bien armada.

— ¿Si me descubren?— Natsuki continuó haciendo las preguntas que su amada haría.

—No hay manera de que eso suceda.

—Pero ¿y si pasa?

—Tendrás compañeros que te sacaran del lío, mis propios trabajadores.

— ¿Si al acusarlos me persiguen?

—Iras con otros datos… y te cambiarán un poco, no podrán encontrarte.

—Es un mafioso, tiene sus métodos.

— ¡Basta! ¿Lo harás o no?— preguntó molesto por fin Yamada, la peliazul miró a la tranquila Shizuru, esta dejó su té en la mesa y se levantó.

—He escuchado suficiente— se dirigió Shizuru por fin a Yamada—, sólo espero, por tu bien, que sepas hacer las cosas— se acercó hacia él con una de sus peores miradas asesinas, incluso logró asustar al frío estafador—, sino… tu mismo sabes que soy capas de hacerte sufrir mucho— colocó una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas y tomo su té—. Gracias por tu visita— se marchó hacia la habitación.

—Vaya que asusta— confesó el hombre una vez que sabia que no podía oírle Natsuki, se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a despedirlo—.Te espero a las 7 am en el aeropuerto, en el hangar 11, no falles ni vayas acompañada— Natsuki sólo asintió y el estafador por fin se marchó.

Se quedo un momento mirando la sala de aquel apartamento. Pertenecía a Shizuru desde un principio pero desde hace un tiempo ya eso no parecía, no tenia sólo el aroma de su dueña, como en años anteriores, sino que ahora el suyo también estaba presente, simplemente lo amaba, le encantaba todo esto… poder tener a su amada, esos tiempos de paz por los que habían pasado desde el carnaval de las HIMEs, era simplemente hermoso y ahora debía dejarlo por quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

Pero debía hacerlo… sabia que su princesa de ojos rojos la esperaba en la habitación así que se puso en marcha. Al llegar se recostó en el marco de la puerta, mirando a su amada en la cama abrazando sus piernas, fingiendo que le prestaba la mayor de las atenciones al programa de televisión, se le apeteció increíble que esa faceta de la chica solo se le mostrase a ella.

Se acercó y se sentó en la punta de la cama mirándola sin que la otra le devolviera la mirada; suspiro largamente y se propuso a excusarse.

—Es mucho dinero, y si es verdad que ese político estafa al gobierno pues, le haremos un favor a muchos— le dijo la peliazul con completa calma acercándose a ella, acariciando su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos… pidiéndole silenciosamente que le mirara.

—Prefiero tu seguridad, que los políticos arreglen sólos sus problemas internos. Sólo piensa en ello como mi egoísmo— aún no la miraba, no quería que viera ese miedo a perdida en sus ojos, por más que lo intentara nunca había desaparecido, para ella el pasado simplemente no podía olvidarse sino que siempre permanecería allí, esperando para arrebatarle todo.

—Te amo…— susurró con una sonrisa sincera y la otra no pudo evitar mirarla con ese sutil y hermoso sonrojo, la peliazul se acercó más a ella y besó su mejilla… muy cerca de sus labios -Volveré, lo prometo, pero ahora dame un momento que pueda recordar todas esas frías noches ¿sí?— Shizuru asintió con una divertida sonrisa y soltando sus piernas rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su Natsuki, la cual se disponía a besarla y hacerla suya como tantas noches lo había echo.

Besó sus labios con todo el amor y la pasión que le pertenecían a su amada, jugando con su lengua sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos ni un segundo, bajo un poco para besar su suave cuello, dispuesta a dejar una marca que mostrara a todos que aunque ella no estuviera a su lado en ese momento, seguía perteneciéndole, besaba y lamía esa zona mientras ella se acomodaba mejor, relajándose y disfrutando el momento. La mordía con malicia y chupaba ese pequeño trozo de su piel hasta que la marca quedó echa, roja al igual que sus ojos.

La peliocre gemía por lo bajo mientras desabrochaba la camisa de la otra chica, sentía como le mordía la oreja, cómo la lamia mientras le susurraba cosas indecentes al oído, al terminar de desabrochar la camisa sus manos se deslizaron por la fuerte espalda de su acompañante, buscando aquel importante broche para poder quitar toda esa ropa que le comenzaba a estorbar. Cuando la chica de ojos verdes sintió que estaba por encontrarlo tomo una de sus manos aprisionándola contra la cama para complicarle la tarea.

Pero nunca le ganaría sus hábiles manos, que con un movimiento soltó la prenda pidiéndole que de una vez se la quitara. Esta con un rápido movimiento hizo caso, iba a seguir con su tarea cuando, sin poder evitarlo, Shizuru la tomó por los hombros obligándola a cambiar de lugares, teniéndola debajo comenzó a besar su plano abdomen, dejando leves y pícaros mordiscos mientras subía hacia sus pechos los cuales comenzó a acariciar con la punta de su lengua logrando que la chica gimiera con fuerza y arqueara su espalda. Natsuki introdujo sus temblorosas manos bajo la blusa de su amante subiéndola poco a poco mientras la acariciaba, tenia unas ganas insaciables de arrancársela para que sus ojos se pudieran degustar con aquella ansiada vista.

Como venganza por lo antes echo por la peliazul, Shizuru se rehusaba a despojarse de sus ropas, solo se concentraba en morder y chupar de una manera muy torturante los pechos de ella, la cual comenzaba a exasperarse, bajó sus manos cuanto pudo acariciando con las puntas de sus dedos las hermosas piernas de su amada que quedaban deliciosamente expuestas gracias a esa linda falda, subiendo poco a poco sus manos dándole picaros pellizcos se acercó de una manera amenazante a su intimidad, dejando una firme caricia y sujetándose a su panty con todas las intenciones de quitársela.

La chica de ojos rojos paró un minuto, mordía su labio inferior tratando de controlarse… se separó un poco de natsuki quitándose la blusa de una manera lenta y muy sexy, se deshizo de su brasier y tiró ambos al suelo, tal espectáculo encendió a la otra de sobremanera que la miraba con ojos lujuriosos, repletos de deseo y necesidad por ella. Shizuru volvió a acortar la distancia, pegando su frente a la de ella dejando sus labios muy cerca pero sin intención de besarla aún.

— ¿Feliz?— le preguntó con picardía. Natsuki se acercó a sus labios con una gran urgencia por besarla pero la otra se retiró sólo unos centímetros impidiéndoselo, esta la buscó de nuevo pero repitió el acto—,mi Natsuki esta muy ansiosa hoy… me necesita ¿verdad?— pícara broma que la hizo enrojecer mucho y un rico escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Shizuru continuó besando su pecho, mordiéndole la piel, memorizando de nuevo cada centímetro de ese esplendido cuerpo, sus manos la recorrían por completo una y otra vez topándose con sus pantalones, no pasó mucho cuando comenzaron a estorbarles, los desabrochó y abrió un poco introduciendo sus manos, las manos de la peliazul se apretaron con fuerza en los hombros de la otra, una fina línea de sangre se empezó a correr por su espalda, sin querer le había echo daño pero se excusó por un momento, pensando que fue culpa de la ansiedad, de ese calor que comenzaba a sofocarla. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una maliciosa caricia muy cerca de su entrepierna

—¡Shi…zuru!— fue lo que hizo eco por la habitación, provocándole una sonrisa a la nombrada, bajaba sus pantalones con una lentitud torturante mientras besaba su intimidad por encima de la linda lencería, una vez que lo tiró al suelo se dispuso a bajar la última prenda con sus labios pero fue interrumpida, la otra chica la tomó por la barbilla plantándole un apasionado y demandante beso, giró rápidamente dejándola debajo de ella para quitarle el resto de la ropa de una manera rápida mientras la seguía besando—,te necesito— le confesó una vez que dejaron de besarse por falta de aire, lo dijo de una manera tan apasionada, tan sincera, que el corazón de Shizuru dio un vuelco.

Posó sus dedos en la lencería negra de Natsuki, era lo único que les estorbaba, la bajó con tranquilidad a pesar de que sabía muy bien cómo se sentía la otra chica, una vez calló con el resto de la ropa se miraron un minuto, la peliazul bajó la mirada, queriendo memorizar ese hermoso cuerpo bajo el suyo, quería llevarse una esencia de ese ser que tanto amaba y que sabía extrañaría demasiado.

Shizuru colocó sus manos en los hombros de la otra, comenzó a bajarlos recorriendo toda su silueta hasta dejarlos en sus caderas, esperando por la otra. Luego de unos minutos la chica por fin comenzó a cortar por completo la distancia entre sus cuerpo, el simple contacto de piel con piel les arrancaba gemidos desde lo más profundo de sus pechos, resonaban por gran parte del apartamento siendo el silencio el único testigo de este gran encuentro, cuando ya no quedó espacio entre ambas se aferraron con fuerza una a la otra, comenzaron a moverse con lentitud pero con firmeza, rozando sus intimidades, obteniendo el mayor de los placeres de esas sutiles caricias.

Se empezaban a deslizar finas líneas de sudor por sus frentes mientras gemían con mas fuerza con cada roce, sus corazones se aceleraban tanto que la proximidad les permitía sentir el de la otra latir al mismo ritmo que el propio, al mismo ritmo que sus movimientos que se aceleraban cada segundo, envistiéndose con mas fuerza, sosteniéndose con firmeza, queriendo que el abrazo fuera cada vez más próximo, como si quisieran ser una sola.

Sus entrepiernas se rozaban, sus líquidos se mezclaban y entre fuertes gemidos y respiraciones agitadas se decían lo mucho que se amaban, shizuru abrió los ojos y observo con fascinación como disfrutaba la persona que mas amaba, un regocijo se formo en su pecho, sencillamente es mejor hacer el amor que tener sexo, pronto cerró los ojos entregándose a las caricias de su ángel las cuales eran tan suaves y pausadas, la peliazul apoyo sus manos en la cama y se levanto un poco, subiendo la cabeza sus labios comenzaron a besar el rostro de la sensual castaña con demasiada ternura, demasiado amor.

-Te amo…- abriendo un poco más las piernas shizuru rodeo las caderas de su amante tratando de sentir un poco más cerca ese cuerpo que la encendía-Te amo mi amor…estas tan…tan ardiente- haciendo segunda al comentario de la morena logra que esta solo se esconda en el cuello mordiéndolo y dejando pequeñas marcas en la blanca piel de la otra chica…-Esto es poco de lo mucho que…aaghh..-no pudiendo seguir con el comentario natsuki comienza a mover con un poco mas de fuerza esas caderas que provocan que la castaña comience a lanzar fuertes gemidos que empieza a inundar toda la habitación, con gran gozo la morena escucha esos sonidos como la más bella melodía que seguramente la acompañara en aquel viaje planeado.

la fricción se comenzó a tornar más pasional, natsuki apretó las sabanas con fuerzas y dejo caer un poco mas su cuerpo unas manos comenzaron a rasgar un poco su espalda, shizuru besaba el cuerpo de su acompañante-Un poco más, por favor-obedeciendo la petición de su castaña, natsuki con trabajo se apretó mas, bajos las manos y se detuvieron en las caderas de esta masajeándolas y apretándolas contra su pelvis, el liquido que salía de ambos sexos hacia que esa fricción fuese más placentera, por un segundo la proximidad era tanta que sintieron como sus pequeños órganos se rozaban fuertemente haciéndolas vibrar de placer…-Natsuki!!!...-Grito la castaña cuando sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su espina dorsal, apretando mas las caderas de shizuru, natsuki no pudo más que esconder su rostro, no gemía tanto como la hermosa peliocre mas disfrutaba al mismo nivel.

Un fuerte gemido, el choque de dos cuerpos y dos almas que se entregan al placer, es lo único que había en esa oscura habitación, en la cual solo estaba de testigo el silencio irrumpido y la luz de luna que se asomaba por la rendija de la ventana, esa habitación solo podría ser utilizada de esa manera por esas dos personas que se amaban desenfrenadamente, no podría haber otras protagonistas sino ellas.

Sin poder hacer nada mas, un fuerte orgasmo azoto de lleno a las dos chicas, cubriéndolas de gran gozo y satisfacción, en verdad se puede sentir inmortal en ese estado, se puede acariciar las nubes con las yemas de los dedos, sensaciones tales eran cosas que solo ese mágico sentimiento nos da estar en intimidad con el ser amado…Pronto la peliazul cayo de lleno sobre el cuerpo de una muy agitada castaña, la cual daba suspiros muy fuertes aun, los músculos de ambas se comenzaba a destensar, por un momento se quedaron en esa posición, cuando natsuki adquirió de nuevo un poco de fuerzas se quito despacio de su amada sin separarse tanto, con fascinación observo como la castaña aun estaba recuperando el aliento, con los ojos cerrados, cosa que provoco tremenda alegría en la morena que sabia había hecho gozar a su musa, con su brazo rodeo la cintura fundiéndose en un abrazo, cuando shizuru iba a replicar algo natsuki sello los labios y solo se quedaron mirando por unos minutos, no era necesario hablar, el silencio que las acompañaba y sus miradas decían más que mil palabras…


	5. en el pasado III

**Pasado 3**

Estaba sentada en la punta de la cama, con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y sus manos en la cabeza, sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba de solo cerrar los ojos, la mirada de su amada novia aun seguía allí, la podía ver… esperándola, solo tenía que cerrar los ojos para sentirlo, pero ya estaba dentro y se le hacía tan difícil salir, habían pasado ya 6 meses… todo el dinero que ganaba con el señor Omura se lo enviaba a ella a través de Yamada… y algunos pequeños recados, pero no era suficiente saber que estaba bien.

La necesitaba, quería volver a su hogar y salir de una vez de esta fría mansión, de esta estúpida tarea, Natsuki volvió a cerrar los ojos pensando en ella… recordándola, recordando esos momentos tan simples y hermosos a su lado, sus manos se estrujaban en su cabeza. Se sentía tan sola… era increíble la falta que su Shizuru le hacía, se sentía como aquellos días en los que no tenía a nadie y tampoco quería a nadie, esos días después de los que despertó del coma y se encontró tan sola.

Pero enseguida llegaba a su mente ese recuerdo, esa cálida mano extendida esperando que ella la tomara, esa mano tan suave y frágil pero a la vez firme, esa sonrisa tan simpática y esa mirada que le decía que todo estaría bien. Cuando lo pensaba su corazón volvía a latir, el calor volvía a su cuerpo y sentía que las fuerzas se le devolvían, que podía caminar de nuevo.

-Natsuki- la llamaron a la puerta, se levanto enseguida sabiendo que era el señor Omura, se coloco su chaqueta y acomodo su ahora muy corto cabello, tenía unos lentes de contacto negros y su cabello teñido de un color ocre, como el de Shizuru. Cualquiera de sus amigos si la vieran así jurarían que no era ella, no había ocultado que era mujer pues eso le traería serios problemas luego pero esos dos simples cambios en realidad la hacían irreconocible.

-pase señor…- dijo con una voz firme mientras abría la puerta

-no es necesario, debes ir al barrio de los Yakuzas de nuevo, le entregaras un dinero a Kajiura en su hotel, alístate- luego de eso se escucho como unos pesados pasos se alejaban por el pasillo

-no de nuevo…- pensó para si Natsuki cerrando sus puños con fuerza, en realidad no quería ir, la última vez que tuvo que hacer una entrega de esas se armo un tiroteo y para proteger a la mano derecha del señor Omura por poco mata a alguien, menos mal que su compañero le dio primero y ella no tuvo que hacer nada, "si mato a alguien no podre regresar con ella… y en cualquier momento me puedo ver en la necesidad" fue lo que paso por su mente mientras veía al cuerpo caer inerte, desde ese día (ya hace un mes) había intentado marcharse pero no era muy fácil.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos mientras pensaba tan ensimismada, tomo sus pistolas gemelas guardándolas en las fundas que colgaban a los lados de su pantalón y salió corriendo. Un mes después de haber entrado en esa mansión descubrió que los rumores sobre el famoso Senador eran ciertos, tomaba dinero de los presupuestos para obras y se los daba a los Yakuzas… por lo visto tenía un gran historial con ellos pero como querían saber más de los Yakuzas Natsuki aun no podía retirarse.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo con paso firme admiraba el extraño estilo de esa lujosa casa, era como todas las mansiones de los adinerados de Japón pero a veces juraría que tenía un toque europeo, después de todo no había conocido a la señora Ruroni, tal vez era solo eso. Llego al garaje repleto de carros, en su mayoría eran pequeños carros ejecutivos negros añadiéndole la colección de carros Honda que tenía el Senador, tomo la fría manija del auto dispuesta a entrar y marcharse pero algo la detuvo, sintió una gruesa mano en su hombro y al voltear vio a su jefe. El señor Omura era el típico japonés de ojos rasgados, con su cara un tanto redonda por su sobrepeso y su cabello liso y negro muy bien organizado con gel, era un moreno con unos ojos negros muy penetrantes.

-hoy voy contigo… toma una de las motos y síguenos- le ordeno firmemente haciéndola a un lado y montándose en el carro, Natsuki volteo enseguida viendo una** Honda XL700V, no era su marca pero igual la tomo.**

**Salieron a gran velocidad por la fría noche, ya que no le había dando tiempo para tomar el casco sentía la helada brisa en su rostro que a gran velocidad empezó a molestar sus ojos, llegaron rápido al hotel, con muchísima precaución… 3 chicos incluyendo a Nat acompañaron a el Senador con el dinero hasta el salón de juntas del segundo piso, Omura y los dos chicos entraron a la habitación y dejaron a la peliazul cuidando la puerta con otra chica.**

**Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar por aproximadamente media hora, las chicas se miraban de vez en cuando analizándose, no sabía nada de su compañera pero le parecía muy extraña, sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre y su cabello completamente blanco, vestía un chaleco de cuero y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, su piel se veía demasiado blanca… aunque solo podría ser porque estaba vestida completamente de negro.**

**-Deja de analizarme…estoy algo cansada de todo esto- soltó de repente sin mirarla, por su acento parecía ser europea, saco de uno de sus tantos bolsillos un celular –mira esta guapísima mujer- le dijo acercándole el celular.**

**La princesa de hielo lo tomo pero no había ninguna mujer, era un mensaje que decía "conozco a Yamada, debes salir de aquí… hoy mataran a Omura" dejo de mirar el celular para mirarla por un momento… completamente asombrada, sintió vibrar el aparato llamando su atención de nuevo, era un mensaje más largo "la buena se está armando, síguele la contraria a la chica que esta a tu lado y saldrás con vida, vuelve a tu hogar… el dinero ya está en tu cuenta".**

**Al terminar de leer cerro el celular y se lo devolvió a la chica, sentía su corazón increíblemente acelerado y como la adrenalina le recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo… apenas abrió la boca para preguntarle al menos una de las miles preguntas que le zumbaba por la cabeza pero enseguida dos hombres aparecieron, estaban vestidos de traje y con el rostro tapado, llevaban consigo unos subfusiles **Koch MP5.

**-este es el momento donde me sigues y no te separas ni un centímetro, debemos ir al techo- le dijo su compañera que empezaba a marcharse corriendo – ¡muévete!- le grito ya unos pasos adelante, no dudo ni un segundo… no tuvo que voltear para ver lo que pasaba pues los sonidos se lo decían todo, se escuchaban los gritos de las personas y los subfusiles descargando sus cartuchos.**

**Se concentro en la persona que iba delante de ella, corrieron hasta el otro lado del pasillo esperando conseguir por fin las escaleras, todo su ser estaba repleto de felicidad, por fin volvería a casa, ya todo había acabado… sus largos meses de espera y agobio habían terminado al leer ese mensaje, a pesar de estar corriendo un gran riesgo no tenía ni una pisca de miedo o preocupación en ella, sentía que todo estaría bien, eso fue hasta que cruzaron en la siguiente esquina y se encontraron con una reja, del otro lado estaba la puerta hacia las escaleras.**

**-maldición- mascullo su compañera, esta saco la pistola dispuesta a darle al candado para poder pasar pero en ese mismo instante unos hombres se aparecieron por detrás de ellas.**

**Para Natsuki esos segundos fueron los más lentos de su vida, vio como uno de los Yakuza apuntaba a la cabeza de su compañera sin que esta se diera cuenta, enseguida la tomo de la muñeca jalándola hacia abajo para que se agachara pero en el movimiento la bala le impacto a ella en el hombro izquierdo. Antes de que ella pudiera incorporarse la otra chica ya había matado a los hombres que la perseguían y había roto el seguro.**

**-resiste, falta poco- le dijo la chica de cabellos plateados en aliento mientras la tomaba de la cintura para ayudar a levantar, subían las escaleras a mucha prisa, la peliazul iba adelante siendo muy bien vigilada pues su brazo sangraba mucho, al fin llegaron a la azotea y el helicóptero las esperaba ya en el aire.**

**Una escalera colgaba del vehículo, ya que eran seguidas cerraron la puerta y la trabaron con una tabla que estaba cerca, el helicóptero descendió un poco esperando subieran, la chica de ojos rojos de un salto se tomo de una parte más alta de la escalera y volvió a saltar para sujetarse del tubo del helicóptero, subió y enseguida se voltio tendiéndole la mano a Natsuki para que subiera pero en ese instante los hombres terminaron de derribar la puerta, se sujeto de la escalera y el helicóptero comenzó a subir.**

**Los hombres disparaban incesantes intentando darle a la chica que colgaba de las escaleras mientras el vehículo seguía subiendo tan rápido como podía pero uno de los hombres logro dispararle a una de las cuerdas de la escalera logrando que se rompiera… dependiendo de un solo lado, el helicóptero ya se había perdido en la oscuridad, su salvadora bajo de nuevo a la escalera y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir tomándola enseguida, subieron con algo de dificultad por el movimiento de la nave pero al fin estaban sanas y salvas.**

**-no eres una persona fácil de salvar- le comento la chica al oído haciéndola sonrojar un poco –tienes que llamar a alguien que te recoja pues debes resguardarte un rato, dame el numero y dime el animal que te identifica-**

**-¿eso ultimo como para qué?-pregunto Natsu algo confundida**

**-si es inteligente me servirá de mucha ayuda, después de todo ninguna línea telefónica es segura- después de dudar unos segundos Natsuki accedió y se lo doy con la condición de que quería escuchar la llamada –antes de llamar- interrumpió cerrando el teléfono y desesperando un poco a la peliazul – ¿existe algún lugar solitario y que pueda captar sin nombrárselo exactamente?-**

**-sin nombrárselo- repitió para si de una manera pensativa, el jardín de fuuka no podía ser porque había mucha gente y podía ser riesgoso… pensó unos segundos hasta que dio con lo necesario – ¿una parte de la carretera puede ser? Es un mirador donde por un accidente de tránsito murió mi madre-**

**-si… perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa algo macabra y comenzó a llamar**

**Ya era muy tarde de noche, Shizuru se levanto de la cama muy extrañada al escuchar el teléfono sonar, cuando volvió en si se asusto, pensó que algo malo le pudo haber pasado a su novia y su corazón se acelero demasiado, tomo el celular con rapidez y atendió**

**-escúchame muy bien lo que te voy a decir y no hagas nada- se escucho del otro lado de la línea asustando mas a Shizuru, aun así por ningún segundo perdió su postura fría –ya tengo a tu lobo favorito conmigo, está muy bien pero el viaje fue algo difícil, porque no vamos a aquel lugar, ¿recuerdas? Donde murió la mama de este lobito, hay puedo entregártelo tranquilamente- Shizuru estaba algo paralizada, tomaba el teléfono con ambas manos mientras pensaba con rapidez**

**-sí, está bien, ¿cuándo debo ir por él?-le siguió el juego con algo de miedo a que fuera una trampa**

**-en unos 10 minutos estaría bien, nos vemos- y la línea se corto, se quedo hay pasmada por al menos 2 minutos, su mente analizaba de una manera muy rápido lo que ese extraño le había dicho, no podía ser una trampa, podía ser que ya todo había terminado… que iría a recoger a Natsuki.**

**Por un momento bajo la mirada y vio que solo llevaba una camisa, se le hacía tarde, tendría que correr para poder llegar, abrió el closet buscando que ponerse y los primeros pantalones que encontró se los puso, tomo una chaqueta y su celular, salió corriendo de la habitación… por poco se le olvidan las llaves del auto pero antes de salir las noto en una mesa, las tomo rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor.**

**Cada minuto de espera en esa máquina se le hacían eternos, no tenia que ocultar su gran preocupación pues a esas horas de la noche nadie la vería, subió con rapidez a su auto y salió como un rayo hacia aquel lugar, cuando ya iba cerca pudo ver un helicóptero estacionado en el recodo y una chica más adelante esperándola, se estaciono cerca de.**

**-espero la sepas ocultar al menos por un mes- le dijo la chica con una mirada analizadora –no ha sido fácil sacarla de ahí así que no quiero volver a hacerlo, tiene una herida en el hombro pues me salvo la vida- le extendió una tarjeta sin nombre, solo con unas cuantas direcciones –le debo la vida así que cualquier cosa llámame-**

-no sabes cuánto te agradezco…- le dijo con un tono algo bajo, la chica aun la analizaba algo fría, el rostro de Shizuru tenía esa sonrisa falsa y esa serenidad que siempre tenía como mascara pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran un poco, había sido una larga y dolorosa espera, ahora mismo tenia al frente a la persona que le había traído a su lobo devuelta.

-no tienes que agradecerme- su mirada fría se desvaneció poco a poco al ver los ojos cristalizados de la chica, se le apetecieron hermosos, coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica como para darle aliento –en cuanto le diga que salga llévatela de una vez, no se detengan hasta que lleguen a destino, yo te mostrare que si es ella- Shizuru asintió y la chica dio media vuelta y volvió al helicóptero

Al montarse le hizo señas a alguien que Shizuru no pudo ver y se sentó a su lado adentro del helicóptero, Shizuru miraba atenta pues estaba muy obscuro, la chica que había aparecido estaba cubierta por completo, con un suéter de capucha y una máscara blanca en la cara, la desconocida por un momento levanto la máscara de la otra chica y alumbro su rostro con una linterna mostrándole que era Natsuki, luego se vistió exactamente igual que la otra chica y salieron a la par, si no fuera porque la peliocre ya había visto quien era Natsuki no hubiese podido distinguir quién era quién.

La indicada dio la vuelta al auto y se monto con total naturalidad del lado del conductor, Shizuru le dedico una muy discreta mirada a la otra chica y esta asintió levemente, luego de eso arranco el carro con total rapidez, en todo el camino no volteo su rostro ni una vez y su acompañante tampoco lo hizo, ya daban más o menos las 3 de la mañana, las calles estaban completamente desiertas así que se les hizo más corto el trayecto.

Al llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, ya completamente cubiertas y a obscuras pudieron mirarse, se quedaron mirándose por un momento aunque su novia aun seguía con su rostro escondido, Shizuru levanto su mano para tocarla y antes de que su mano se acercara mucho, la otra ya se desasía de la máscara y de la capucha, al verla por fin tan cerca de si dejo correr las lagrimas que amenazaban desde ya hace un rato, su mano toco su mejilla acariciándola y las manos de natsuki no tardaron ni un según en tomarla, la miraba a los ojos con ese amor que se había guardado por todos estos meses.

-comenzaba a pensar que ya no volverías- dijo la peliocre con la voz ya algo entrecortada -me parece conocido ese color de cabello… te queda muy bien-

-no sabes cuánto te e extrañado, nunca te dejaría por nada…-le contesto apenas audible mientras comenzaba a besar su mano, la otra no resistió mas y se abalanzo sobre ella sollozando un poco, Natsuki la abrazo con fuerza… de esa manera tan posesiva y protectora, muy característica de ella.

Así pasaron unos minutos, sintiendo de nuevo el calor y el aroma de la otra, recordando esa esencia que tanto habían extrañado por este tiempo que pareció eterno.

-amor… debemos subir, te vas a congelar- le dijo la peliazul con un tono muy bajo, la tomo por la barbilla obligándola a que la mirara para así poder secar sus lagrimas con sus labios –todo va a estar bien, vamos si?- Shizuru solo asintió separándose de ella

Con rapidez la peliazul bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta a su novia, esta se levanto con rapidez y la abrazo, un abrazo muy tierno que le saco algunas lagrimas a Natsu, se separo solo un poco para verificar que el auto quedara bien cerrado y la volvió a abrazar, se dirigieron hasta su departamento entre abrazos y caricias, completamente felices de que al fin todo había terminado.


	6. en el pasado IV

**Pasado 4**

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana que descuidadamente había dejado abierta… despertándola, su primer reacción fue taparse los ojos de aquella odiosa luz, bajo la mirada para deleitarse con aquella hermosa vista, Shizuru estaba desnuda… acostada sobre su pecho y aferrada con fuerza a su cuello, habían pasado varios meses desde que volvió a casa, aun las heridas molestaban un poco.

Escucho un pequeño "tic" que hacia el reloj de su mesa de noche antes de activar el despertador, con cuidado de no despertarla extendió su mano y desactivo la alarma, quería ser ella quien la despertara. Ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina pues en ese mes no había podido salir, su amada se levantaba todos los días muy temprano para dejarle la comida preparada e irse a la universidad, volvía al mediodía para acompañarla a comer y se iba enseguida a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

No le gustaba para nada, cada noche la ojirubi llegaba completamente agotada, pero no quería abandonar ese trabajo. Dejo que su mano se deslizara desde esos cabellos color ocre por todo el resto de su espalda, si no la despertaba se le haría tarde pero ante esa caricia la ex-kaichou ni se inmuto, Natsuki comenzó a llamarla dulcemente para que se levantara pero tampoco hubo respuesta, la miro con una sonrisa picara pues sabía que simplemente se estaba haciendo la dormida.

-si no te levantas no te dejare ir luego- le susurro la peliazul al oído, sintió como aquellos brazos que rodeaban su cuello solo se aferraron mas a ella, como retándola –como mi diosa desee- le susurro por último, metió sus brazos en la sabana rodeando la cintura de su amada mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello mordiéndolo un poco.

-¿Quién quisiera levantarse con este tan dulce despertar?- se escucho por fin la voz adormilada de Shizuru

-vamos se te hará tarde… además, se que es mucho pedir pero ¿puedes volver temprano hoy? O no vayas al trabajo… quiero salir contigo-

-ya sabes lo que dijo aquella chica, no pueden verte por mucho tiempo- abrió un poco sus ojos cerrándolos inmediatamente pues no estaban acostumbrados a la luz

-no saldremos a lugares públicos… solo a pasear en la moto, así pruebas ese lindo traje que te compraste…- al imaginarla un momento con ese precioso traje de cuero tallado a su cuerpo sus ojos adquirieron un toque de excitación que Shizuru no paso por alto –por favor…- termino en tono suplicante

-está bien… lo intentare- estiro un poco su cuerpo dejando que un leve suspiro se escapara por sus labios apenas entreabiertos

-gracias… te amo-

-yo también te amo mi princesa de hielo- se acerco a su rostro dándole un corto y dulce beso para luego incorporarse un poco sentándose sobre ella –veamos como amanecieron esas heridas… hoy no le protestes a tu linda enfermera-

-es que las revisas demasiado- miro hacia otro lado mientras Shizuru le quitaba las vendas

-es mejor revisarlas mucho a descuidarlas ¿no crees?- una vez quito por completo la venda paso sus dedos con delicadeza por lo que quedaba de la herida –menos mal… ya en unos días podre quitarte los puntos, al parecer no te quedara ni una cicatriz- le miro sonriente –debí estudiar enfermería-

-solo tienes experiencia por mi culpa, desde que nos conocemos siempre curas mis heridas… y no han sido pocas-

-es cierto amor, eres toda una rebelde- se acerco para darle otro beso en los labios, esta vez un poco más largo para luego levantarse dirigiéndose al baño regalándole una muy excitante vista a su lobo -¿Por qué no duermes otro poco? Aun es muy temprano- le dijo de pie a su lado

-o podría acompañarte en tu baño- subió el único brazo que podía mover con intensiones de tocarla pero ella atrapo su mano impidiéndoselo

-sabes que aun no puedes Nat-su-ki- beso su mano con picardía mordiendo la punta de sus dedos para luego darse media vuelta, antes de cerrar la puerta tras si volteo un poco el rostro dedicándole una mirada lujuriosa a su amada –aunque sabes que me encantaría… aun así descansa- y cerró la puerta.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se volteo en la cama quedando dormida de nuevo en poco tiempo, sin darse cuenta quedo profundamente dormida, al despertar el reloj marcaban las 9 de la mañana, debía apurarse, iría a comprar ese anillo fuera como fuera. Tomo unos pantalones que estaban cerca y se los puso con su único brazo funcional, sobre sus vendas se coloco con cuidado su hombrera pues aun le dolía para poder terminar de vestirse con más tranquilidad.

Se detuvo un momento en el espejo de baño mirando su cabello, había crecido hasta su mentón y ahora volvía a ser completamente azul, ese terrible corte que se auto suministro le hacía lucir como una niña de secundaria, se coloco unos lentes de contacto de otro color y aprovechando el frio se coloco la capucha de su sudadera, tomo lo que le faltaba y salió en su moto hacia aquella joyería algo retirada de la ciudad.

No podía mover muy bien su brazo aun pero igual debía hacer lo posible por ir rápido, unos minutos después llego al local dejando su moto aparcada en el callejón de alado, miraba por la vidriera la variedad de anillos… era indescriptible lo que sentía, era como una mescla entre felicidad, inquietud y ansiedad, habían tantos… y ¿cómo saber cuál era el que le gustaría a ella? Aparte ¿Cómo se lo diría? Al pensarlo el corazón se le aceleraba y sentía sus mejillas muy calientes a pesar del gran frio que la rodeaba.

-señorita ¿no gusta pasar?- escucho a un lado suyo sobresaltándola, era un empleado de la tienda que vestía muy elegante –hace mucho frio aquí afuera y adentro tengo más variedad-

-si…- contesto por lo bajo y entro, veía todos los mostradores repletos de oro, no sabía ni por dónde empezar ni tenía tiempo suficiente, se acerco a uno de los mostradores mirando muy fijamente cada anillo, cada detalle que tenia, le parecía imposible elegir solo un par.

-es muy extraño que la novia venga sola- comento el empleado que se había puesto detrás del mostrador, tomo un lote y lo saco –tal vez si me cuenta un poco pueda ayudarla- por un segundo Natsuki lucio enojada pero tenía que admitirlo, necesitaba ayuda

-naturalmente este tipo de cosas a nadie le agrada, dudo que puedas ayudarme pues no busco lo que típicamente buscan- admitió mascullando un poco las palabras

-ya veo, bueno… no soy homofóbico, así que creo si puedes contar conmigo- resignación, fue lo que la invadió luego de escuchar esas palabras

-de acuerdo… ¿qué me sugieres?- seguía con la mirada al señor de cabello negro con canas el cual se dirigió a otro mostrador sacando otro lote

-creo debe ser una mujer muy elegante si te tiene así de cautivada, si quieres también algo simbólico entre estos de seguro lo encuentras-

-a ver…- se dirigió hasta el mostrador con ambas manos en la espalda, miraba atenta cada uno, unos segundos después ya cuando casi había terminado de analizar los que él había sacado vio uno en el mostrador que era perfecto – ¿puedes mostrarme ese?- dijo señalando

-sí, con gusto- saco del mostrador un anillo ni grueso ni fino, tenía una gran piedra blanca con un pequeño fondo rojo, la cual era rodeada por dos serpientes y cada una tenia por ojo un pequeño rubí.

-es perfecta…- dijo en un suspiro –no hay duda, esta es- una gran sonrisa curvo sus labios

-excelente… ¿y tu anillo?- Natsuki rio nerviosamente

-creo eso será un poco más difícil-

-nadie puede contra mí, estoy seguro lo conseguiré- tomo el anillo que Natsuki tenía en sus manos y lo analizo –si ella es así… tú debes tener este estilo- dejo el anillo en el mostrador y saco otro lote, eran unos anillos un poco más gruesos pero sin serlo mucho, comenzó a mirar hasta que tomo uno, con joyas azules pero con una un poco más grande con un toque verde en el fondo, el anillo era completamente de oro como el de Shizuru pero en los bordes tenía un ligera línea de plata

-este… excelente, enserio lo conseguiste- le dijo mirando con un destello de felicidad en los ojos inigualables que sonrojo un poco al señor

No tardo mucho en pagar e irse pues la hora del almuerzo estaba cerca, llego antes que Shizuru e hizo parecer que se paso toda la mañana jugando en su PlayStation pero aun así la ojirubi sentía que algo se tramaba, igual no podía quedarse mucho pues debía ir a trabajar temprano para que la dejaran salir, se fue dejándole la tarde completamente libre a la peliazul, se paso toda la tarde observando los anillos, sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de idear como se lo pediría.

Ya quedaba solo una hora para que Shizuru volviera y Natsuki aun no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lo haría, escondió los anillos en uno de los bolsillos de su traje y se sentó en el sofá a esperar mientras veía televisión. Unos minutos después llego ella, se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-y… ¿a dónde quiere ir mi Natsuki?- pregunto con una sonrisa pero la otra podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos

-quiero ir a aquel lugar… donde murió mi madre- respondió con seriedad

-ah… ya, bueno no tardo nada en ponerme mi traje- se levanto y se fue algo pensativa, cuando sintió que ya no podía verla Kuga llevo su mano a sus labios mordiendo sus dedos con mucha fuerza, estaba demasiado nerviosa, pronto ella volvió como si nada –listo, ¿qué tal?-

-t-te vez…- tartamudeo la peliazul, se veía esplendida, le quedaba muy bien, le mostraba por completo su hermoso cuerpo –hermosa… ¡pero que nadie más que yo te vea así!- salieron sus celos a flote pues sabía que cualquier babearía al verla así

-¿mi lobita me está celando?- se acerco a ella tratando de rozar con la puntas de sus dedos sus mejillas que estaban completamente rojas

-es solamente que te vez muy sexy, vamos, se nos hace tarde- le dijo tomándole la mano y sacándola de ahí, mientras cerraba la puerta se toco su bolsillo sintiendo ambos anillos cosa que la tranquilizo

El viaje no tardo mucho, aunque Shizuru no quería dejar que ella condujera por su estado igual lo hizo, a mitad de camino abrió por un momento el vidrio de su casco, sintiendo el aire frio de la noche aunque por la velocidad molesto un poco en sus ojos igual la tranquilizo. Llegaron a su destino, la luna llena estaba imponente en el firmamento alumbrando esa fría noche, la vista era sencillamente hermosa… _perfecto_ fue lo primero que se cruzo por su mente al observar tal vista.

Bajo de la moto para luego extenderle su mano, ayudándola… sin soltarla fueron hasta la punta, hubo un momento de silencio en el que solo observaban aquel lugar, era la manera de Natsuki de rendirle un cierto respeto a su madre.

-Shizuru…- la llamo por lo bajo –te traje aquí por algo importante, pero me es muy difícil decirlo- metió uno de sus dedos en el bolsillo poniéndose su anillo y tomando el de ella

-sabes tienes todo mi apoyo, no tiene porque serte difícil ya decirme algo ¿no crees?-

-si tienes razón… veras tenemos mucho tiempo juntas y bueno… esto lo he pensado mucho ¿sabes? Desde que estaba con el señor Omura lo vengo pensando- empezó a divagar –creo es lo mejor para ambas- cometió el error de levantar un poco su mano y su novia no paso desapercibido el anillo en su dedo anular, lo miraba como si fuera el fin de su mundo, luego subió su mirada

-no puede ser- dijo por lo bajo comenzando a ensimismarte

-¿mn? O lo viste… si amor, si puede ser…- comenzó a decir algo nerviosa

-nunca te creí capas de hacerme algo así- el tono de su voz era triste, retrocedió unos pasos

-¿eh? ¿No te gusta la idea?- la miraba desconcertada

-¡¿Cómo me va a gustar que estés comprometida con alguien más?!- comenzaba a sollozar

-¿Qué?- la miraba incrédula – ¡no! ¡no es lo que parece!-

-¿entonces qué es?-

-Shizuru… yo… yo solo…-

-no hay explicación que valga-

-¡no es lo que piensas!- se acerco tomándola de la mano y arrodillándose –por favor- le mostro el anillo – ¡cásate conmigo!- grito al final para que le pudiera salir, Fujino quedo completamente en shock, la observaba con mucho detenimiento esperando una respuesta pero lo único que obtuvo a los segundos fue un pequeño sollozo, enseguida se puso de pie abrazándola – ¿Shizuru? ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto muy entristecida

-¡claro que quiero! No me asustes de nuevo así por favor- pidió abrazándose con fuerza a su espalda, la peliazul reía por lo bajo, nunca se imagino que podría tener ese traspié, la vida le parecía tan irónica… pero estaba bien pues había dicho que si, unos minutos después dejo de llorar por la felicidad y solo se quedo viéndola por unos segundos con esa gran sonrisa.

-tienes un problema mi princesa de hielo, tendrás que invitar a tu suegro a la boda-

-e…el…suegro- tartamudeo Natsuki aterrada, si la hija era así, ¿cómo sería el padre?, al ver su rostro completamente asustado la peliocre rio un poco

-vamos… no come gente, al menos eso creo-

-¡Shizuru!- le reprendió en su habitual tono

-supongo también invitaras a aquella chica que te saco del problemas con los Yakuzas-

-si… aquí tengo el numero, pero antes- tomo la mano de la otra con mucha delicadeza colocándole el costoso anillo para luego besar su mano -¿te gusta?- a pesar de la oscuridad se podía ver cada detalle de la preciosa joyería

-es perfecto- contesto con una gran sonrisa mientras aun lo observaba

Una semana después emprendieron el viaje a Kioto para hablar con el padre de Shizuru pero nada salió bien, al escuchar que su hija se casaría con una mujer por poco no muere de un infarto, las llamo herejes, pecadoras…entre muchas cosas más, trato de lastimar incluso a Natsuki pero ambas le pararon los pies, la ojirubi no salió muy contenta pero en el fondo se lo esperaba.

El siguiente mes todo estaba en marcha, Mai, Mikoto e incluso Nao ayudaron en todo lo posible permitiendo que la ceremonia se llevara en menos de un mes, habían incluso logrado obtener el permiso para que sucediera en uno de los jardines de Fuuka.

El día había llegado, todos corrían de un lado a otro muy nerviosos dando el toque final, hasta el mismísimo Reito había terminado dirigiendo a los trabajadores mientras ambas chicas se terminaban de arreglar dentro de la casa de la directora.

Natsuki caminaba por el pasillo con su chaqué aun un poco desarreglado, buscaba entre las miles de habitaciones a su próxima esposa pero nada que lo conseguía, toco en una mas y la que salió a recibirla fue Mai.

-¿Qué no has escuchado que ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia es de mala suerte?- le replico la chica

-pero yo no creo en eso… Mai déjame entrar ya- replico la peliazul

-no, te devuelves a tu habitación a terminarte de arreglar, ya deberías estar lista-

-pero es que no tengo quien me arregle la corbata- uso de excusa intentando entrar

-no es motivo para que la veas- dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras si –devuélvete… el que te la va a arreglar ya debería estar allá esperándote- sin más remedio Natsuki se devolvió por donde vino mascullando, llego a la habitación y se dirigió al espejo tratando de arreglarse sola la corbata

-uno de tus mayores errores es que no observas lo que te rodea- se escucho detrás de ella exaltándola, era la misma chica que la había salvado, con la misma pinta de rockera

-¿tú eres la que me va a ayudar?-

-le pedí este honor a tu futura esposa- dijo levantándose y tomando la chaqueta –deja que todo lo haga yo- tomo el saco y comenzó a colocárselo a Kuga, este envolvió sus brazos de una manera muy sedosa, sus palmas comenzaron un camino por cada manga rozando la punta de sus dedos resbalándolos sin obstáculo.

Luego le indico que se volteara tomando la corbata que colgaba maltrecha de su cuello, la coloco en su hombro para acomodarle el cuello y poder colocarle la corbata con mucha delicadeza y precisión… por ultimo cerro los botones de la chaqueta y paso sus manos con delicadeza quitando algunas arrugas.

-perfecto…- susurro por lo bajo regalándole una sonrisa –te queda mejor el cabello largo y tienes unos bellos ojos-

-vaya, muchas gracias- dijo mientras se observaba un poco en el espejo

-no sabes nada de tradiciones al casarte- rio un poco por lo bajo, tomo una camisa y una chaqueta comenzando a vestirse –a algunos camaradas hasta les e pulido los zapatos, es un momento de honor para ciertas personas-

-si me he dado cuenta-

-¿nerviosa?-

-mucho…- admitió asintiendo, enseguida sintió una de las manos de su acompañante en su brazo como dándole animo –gracias por todo… pero quisiera saber algo muy importante ¿Cómo te llamas?- la chica rio a carcajadas

-oye… cierto, buena pregunta- le extendió la mano y se inclino un poco –mi verdadero nombre es Rebeca Carussi, pero eso es un secreto así que solo dime rei si?-

-vaya… está bien- le dijo sorprendida estrechando su mano

-creo ya es hora-

-si…- su voz cambio a nerviosa y jalo su corbata como si se sofocara del calor –ya es hora-

Con nerviosismo salió por detrás del lugar llegando al jardín algo oculto en el que sería la ceremonia, ya todos sus amigos estaban incluyendo unas ex-fans de Shizuru que la miraban con odio, sería algo pequeño y solo entre conocidos, se quedo de pie frente al padre, su padrino seria Mai pero aun seguía ayudando a Shizuru junto a Haruka, seguro por eso aun no estaba.

La ceremonia sería muy sencilla, sin pajecitos, sin música… pero así la querían, pronto llego Mai indicándole a todos que ya estaba por comenzar, se quedo de pie alado de Natsuki notando que incluso temblaba.

-Natsu… respira o morirás antes de la luna de miel- le indico con algo de burla

-No me fastidies- indico entre dientes

-Enserio cálmate… o no gozaras del premio que te dará tu doncella- antes de que pudiera reprenderla pudo ver a la novia a los lejos y se quedo petrificada.

Estaba tan hermosa… lo sorprendente es que el vestido que llevaba era muy sencillo, incluso no tenia aquello que usan para taparse el rostro, lo único que conservo fue el ramo en sus manos, llevaba un vestido corto y blanco sin aquella larga cola que acostumbran, tanto su maquillaje como los encajes de su vestido eran sencillos pero lograban destacar lo preciosa que siempre ha sido.

-es… estas hermosa- fue lo que le logro balbucear al tenerla a un lado recibiendo una sonrisa picara de su amada, en realidad no era de esas típicas novias que se creían un ángel solo por el vestido, era tan diferente… pero le encantaba

La ceremonia transcurrió tranquila, todos sus amigos estaban incluyendo la actual directora, para la sorpresa de todos el padre de Shizuru llego unos minutos antes de los votos y completamente vestido para la ocasión.

-Shizuru… hija mía, nunca imagine que fueras capaz de cometer el gran pecado que es casarte con esa mujer, y más aun… con una asesina- se detuvo a unos pasos de ellas

-no es ninguna asesina padre y si no te gusta nuestro compromiso no tenias porque venir-

-Es solo para que veas hasta donde somos capaces de llegar los padres por el bienestar de nuestros hijos- el señor de edad miraba a Natsuki severamente pero esta no se volteo a mirarle –no te permitiré casarte con un adefesio como ese, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para eso- levanto su mano y unos segundos después un disparo ensordecedor hizo eco por todo el lugar, todos voltearon intentando encontrar al portador del arma y su objetivo.

Solo pasaron unos segundos para que la peliazul se desplomara, por su obscuro traje no se podía ver muy bien la sangre, Shizuru se arrodillo a su altura tomándola entre brazos, notando que la bala le había impactado en el centro de la espalda, la sangre salía incesante manchando el vestido de la ex-kaichou y comenzando a teñir el piso.

Sus labios estaban abiertos, moviéndose mientras trataba de decir algo pero le era imposible, simplemente no le salía, sentía un dolor tal en su pecho que parecía que la bala le hubiese impactado a ella, tocaba el rostro de Natsuki pidiendo que no fuera sierto pues sentía que su vida se le escapaba entre sus brazos, la peliazul levanto su mano tomando la de ella que reposaba en su mejilla, sus dedos comenzaban a sentirse tan fríos.

Los demás corrían, llamaban una ambulancia pero ninguno se acercaba a la pareja, los pocos que veían de lejos sentían un dolor tan indescriptible, tan agudo, que preferían simplemente no mirar, debían esperar por la ambulancia pero cada segundo que pasaba era crucial, mientras esperaba Natsuki descansaba sobre el regazo de Shizuru mientras esta le sujetaba tomando con fuerza la herida. Se dice que el grito más doloroso es aquel que quieres dejar salir pero no puedes, y Shizuru lo estaba sintiendo exactamente en ese momento, sentía tanto miedo de perderla de nuevo, maldecía todo a su alrededor, todo lo que le pasara por la mente mientras se aferraba mas a ella, apretaba sus dientes, sus manos, sus ojos, simplemente no quería, no entendía porque todo esto debía darse así. Cuando al fin se estaban casando… cuando todo estaba marchando tan bien, porque tenía que pasar esto? Porque en aquel dia que debía ser el mejor de su vida, ¿acaso tenía una deuda tan grande que pagar?

Cada minuto parecía hora y no había señal de la ambulancia, cada que la peliazul trataba de abrir sus labios para decir algo mucha sangre se escurría por ellos, estaban aterrados, Shizuru no sabía ni en que pensar, estaba completamente en shock, solo estaba hay… acariciándola, sujetándola, rogando porque no fuera cierto. La ambulancia llego llevándose a Natsuki enseguida pero no dejaron ir a la novia con ellos, no tenían un carro para seguirlos, debía esperar otro poco, montaron a la peliazul en la camilla dispuestos a llevársela pero esta no se soltaba de su esposa.

-señorita por favor ¡esta grave, debemos irnos ya!- le gritaba el paramédico tratando de que se soltara pero no lo hacía, levanto como pudo una de sus manos indicándole a Shizuru que se acercara para poderle decir algo al oído

-te amo… todo va a estar bien- le dijo la peliazul con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, ella solo asintió mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Los paramédicos cabizbajos por tan dolorosa escena terminaron de acomodar a el paciente para el viaje, luego de que esas puertas se cerraron no la volvió a ver más. Para cuando llego al hospital que correspondía ella no estaba, ni siquiera había sido registrada, buscaron en muchos otros pero nunca la consiguieron.


	7. III

III

Las chicas la observaban extrañadas e incrédulas… una de ellas, de cabello largo… blanco y ojos de un tono ocre, tomo un aparato que colgaba de su cintura… un comunicador muy pequeño.

_-Houston… tenemos problemas-____ dijo dirigiéndose al aparato para luego volverlo a colocar en su sitio, examino a la chica frente así… desnuda y llena de cicatrices para luego dirigirse a Shizuru que estaba oculta detrás de ella –no sabía que tenias la habilidad de revivir muertos- dijo un tanto burlona para luego mirar a la chica que estaba a su lado la cual parecía ser su compañera de trabajo, ella tenía el cabello como el de Natsuki y sus ojos igual de azules, el tono de incredulidad en su rostro era tan sutil que podría causarle gracia hasta al más amargado_

___-¡ya les dije que no sucedió eso! Ahora… quiero hablar con el loco que dirige esto- Kuga hablaba con una firmeza irrompible mientras se vestía un poco pero sin quitarles la mirada a esas dos, le parecía que eran dos chicas con algo un tanto extraño… no sabía que era pero estaba casi segura que algo se traían escondido_

___-vale ¿Qué sucede tan temprano?- pregunto una chica que iba llegando por atrás de las muchachas, en el primer instante que la peliazul la miro ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se rascaba la cabeza, enseguida un gran asombro la inundo… se levanto rápidamente mientras la señalaba_

___-¡tu… tu eres…!- se detuvo en seco al verla abrir los ojos, eran idénticas pero esta chica tenía los ojos de color amatistas en vez de café y su cabello no era negro sino castaño –pero… juraría que eras ella ¿tienes lentes de contacto verdad?- preguntaba confundida mientras se le acercaba_

___-¿tú de donde saliste?- pregunto la recién llegada con extrañeza_

___-es mi novia Rei… la que pensé había muerto- explico Shizuru mientras se levantaba cubierta por las sabanas_

___-así que tu eres la que dirige todo esto…- mascullo Natsuki por lo bajo… miraba a "Rei" fijamente a los ojos –tú fuiste la que puso a mi novia de bailarina- le miraba con un intenso odio… la sangre le hervía solo de recordar el empleo de su casi esposa, después de unos segundos de observarla la rabia la consumió y le propino un derechazo en el rostro pero para su asombro la chica ni se inmuto –Shizuru… toma tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí-_

___-amor detente… no sabes lo que haces- le suplico tomándola por una de sus brazos_

___-¿es que acaso no te quieres ir de aquí? ¿Quieres seguir trabajando de bailarina?- le pregunto ya muy alterada, la miro por un segundo… su mirada era tan helada que le provoco cierto desanimo_

___-no… enserio eres tú la que no entiende- empezó a explicar Rei mientras lamia un poco de sangre de sus labios –para empezar, el apartamento que compraste para después de la boda se lo quito el banco por las deudas que tenían y no podía pagar sola, segundo ella no está obligada a trabajar de bailarina, ella fue la que tomo la decisión para pagarme a mí lo que yo le pague al banco y por ultimo yo fui la que impidió que para cuando volvieras tu novia estuviera enterrada bajo tierra así que… puedes quedarte al igual que ella pero a mí me guardas respeto- le explico mirándola de una manera muy desafiante_

___-eso no es cierto, tenía el dinero que me dio Yamada- respondió en su defensa volteando a mirar a Shizuru que enseguida bajo la mirada_

___-no… ese dinero desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido- respondió Fujino desanimada_

___-pero… además, no te estoy pidiendo que me dejes quedarme aquí- _

___-no entiendes… no tienes a donde ir, igual ya me canse de discutir en vano contigo, Shizuru por favor alístate, Chikane te llevara a recoger a unos sujetos en el aeropuerto- explico la amatista señalando a la chica de ojos azules que estaba a su lado_

___-ella no irá a ningún lado sin que yo la acompañe, no me volveré a separa de su lado ni loca-_

___-bueno como quieras, estas creando demasiadas complicaciones, Shizuma hazme el favor y busca a esos idiotas- respondió la amatista dándose media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse –cuando estén vestidas necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo por ultimo refiriéndose a Shizuru y Natsuki_

___Una vez la amatista desapareció por el pasillo Chikane y Shizuma la siguieron, por un momento la pareja se miro pero nada pudo romper el tenso ambiente, entraron y se terminaron de vestir en completo silencio, Shizuru fue la primera en salir mostrándole silenciosamente el camino hacia donde se encontraba la chica, subieron unas largas escaleras dos pisos más arriba encontrándose con una fuerte puerta de hierro, la peliocre toco dos veces y al no escuchar respuesta entro._

___La habitación era algo oscura, solo era alumbrada por unos tenues rayos que entraban por una de las ventanas, en el centro estaba una mesa de billar con una sola silla ejecutiva de piel, donde la chica estaba sentada y ensimismada completamente en su laptop, no se percato de la presencia de las chicas hasta que Natsuki dio dos pasos adentro de la habitación_

___-¿de qué querías hablar con nosotras?- pregunto la peliazul en su habitual tono desafiante pero la chica ni se inmuto -¿Qué tienes que ver tu con Rebecca?- la chica volteo a mirarla entre extrañada y fascinada pero lo ultimo casi ni se percibía en su rostro_

___-bájale al interrogatorio un poco, tengo muchísimas cosas que explicarte pero si vas a estar con esa conducta pues mejor no te explico nada- hablo por fin la amatista mirando a la peliazul algo fastidiada, tomo su laptop y se dirigió hacia la otra ala de la habitación, un nivel más arriba quedaba un comedor de vidrio negro, delante de este una cocina, a lado derecho quedaba una linda sala de muebles rojos y al otro lado un pasillo que conducía a dos habitaciones._

___-¿disculpa puedo hacer algo de te?- hablo por fin Shizuru hacia su aparente jefa mientras esta se sentaba en el mueble más grande de la elegante sala_

___-sabes que no debes pedir permiso, mientras ¿por qué no empezamos a aclarar las cosas Kuga-san? Después de todo quiero descansar –pidió la anfitriona de las chicas mientras le señalaba uno de los sillones a Natsu que lo tomo con mala cara al ver la confianza que tenia esta extraña con su Shizuru –si tengo algo que ver con Rebecca, soy Rebecca- en ese mismo instante a la peliocre se le cayó una de las tazas_

___-¿tú eres esa chica?- pregunto visiblemente sorprendida Fujino pero no tardo mucho en volver a colocar su máscara de serenidad –¿es que acaso estas en todos lados?-_

___-ya quisiera ser omnipresente pero no- rio un poco_

___-no se salgan de la conversación- reacciono por fin Natsuki –entonces tú fuiste la que le deje esta dirección a la enfermera esa con mi falsa documentación- hablaba en parte para sí misma y en otros momentos alzando la voz mientras encajaba mentalmente las piezas –tú fuiste la que me mando a Toscana para que me recuperara, ¿Por qué demonios no le dijiste a Shizuru que seguía viva?_

___-¿para qué darle esperanzas sobre un muerto por el que ya había llorado?- _

___-esa no es excusa-_

___-claro que lo es Kuga-san, cuando te saque de ese inútil hospital estabas prácticamente muerta, los Yakuzas te persiguen, te necesitaban muerta y enterrada, ¿no entiendes que si se lo hubiese dicho no hubiese podido pararle los pies?- pregunto por ultimo señalando a Shizuru que miraba hacia el piso ocultando su rostro_

___-malditos locos, me vengare de ellos cueste lo que me cueste- dijo la peliazul entre dientes apretando sus puños pero su novia enseguida salió del trance al escucharla_

___-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Más venganza? ¿Es que acaso ya no te ha sido suficiente? Te he perdido dos veces y no permitiré que llegues a la tercera por una estúpida venganza, ¿no te ha bastado todas las veces que te has puesto en peligro en lo que llevas de vida?- empezó a gritar la peliocre fuera de si _

___-no es ninguna venganza estúpida- se levanto dándose media vuelta para encararla –casi te hieren, casi me matan, no se puede quedar así-_

___-claro que se puede, querer es poder, ¿no puedes simplemente vivir bajo perfil en una vida pacifica conmigo?-_

___-no entiendes nada, ¿Qué haremos?, claro… viviremos a escondidas todas nuestras vidas con un sueldo estúpido y un nombre falso temiendo todas las noches que los Yakuzas me encuentren y me tomen desapercibida pasándome al otro mundo de una vez por todas-_

___-¿en qué nube estas parada? No podrás contra toda una organización más antigua que tu propia vida, sería un suicidio-_

___-¡solo quiero protegerte!- grito Natsuki cansada por fin_

___-¡te estás mandando a la horca!- _


	8. IV

___IV_

___-¡solo quiero protegerte!- grito Natsuki cansada por fin_

___-¡te estás mandando a la horca!- le siguió la discusión Shizuru_

___-¡ya! Tiempo fuera- grito Rebecca poniéndose en el medio de ambas antes de que se mataran -¿no se dan cuenta que gritan cosas estúpidas y sin sentido solo por miedo? contrólense por dios-_

___-no entiendes Shizuru-_

___-dije tiempo fuera bebota, siéntense y cálmense que gritándose no van a resolver nada- hablo o más bien ordeno la amatista y ambas chicas obedecieron, la chica coloco su laptop en la mesa de vidrio negro que estaba entre los tres sofá, se veía un señor de ojos rasgados, cabello blanco corto y ojos marrones –ese tipo estaba en la boda apoyando al flanco tirador, fue al único que no pude atrapar pero hace poco lo localice- la chica tecleo unas cosas en la laptop y corrió un video_

___-¿ese motel no está a unas calles de aquí?- pregunto extrañada Shizuru_

___-exacto- continuo explicando Rebecca –y me pertenece, no se a que va pero todos los viernes por la noche va a una habitación, en las escasas dos semanas que estuve entre los Yakuzas me di cuenta que algo muy sucio tenían entre manos, enredado en esas cosas estaba el señor Omura, en un momento quisieron deshacerse de él y de las demás personas que habían utilizado para no dejar rastro, por eso quieren a toda costa matar a Kuga- se detuvo un momento poniendo de nuevo la foto del tipo en la laptop y observándola_

___-debo deshacerme de ellos- mascullo Natsu pero antes de que la ex-kaichou pudiera decir algo la amatista intervino_

___-estas en las nubes Kuga, escucha a tu novia de vez en cuando ¿no crees? El único punto que tengo a tu favor es que por lo que se, los únicos que quedan vivos que saben de este caso es este señor… y su jefe- comenzó a teclear algunas cosas en la laptop –del cual aparentemente no tengo foto-_

___-Shizuru- la llamo la peliazul para que la mirara pero esta no lo hizo, se levanto un poco apoyándose en la mesa y la tomo de la barbilla con gentileza obligándola a que la mirara –no me iré tras una organización, ya la escuchaste solo serán dos personas… por favor, confía en mí-_

___-pero…- trato de refutarla pero no siguió, esos ojos de cachorrito siempre la vencían pero no podía permitirlo esta vez, bajo un poco la mirada y suspiro para luego tomar esa mano que le sostenía el rostro entre las suyas –no te diré que si tan fácilmente, veremos al Yakuza que va al motel de aquí cerca y depende de lo que le saquemos decidiré, si matas a un cabecilla otros se te pueden venir encima- Natsuki se levanto y fue hasta su lado, agachándose a su altura para poder robarle un suave beso_

___-gracias por confiar en mí- hablo muy cerca de sus labios –y gracias por preocuparte… perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar- le pidió mirándole a los ojos, de solo recordar todo lo que la otra paso por su culpa se le cristalizaba la mirada, se sentía una imbécil_

___-está bien, solo no me hagas preocupar más mi Natsuki- la susodicha asintió para luego robarle un beso que con los segundo se torno apasionado, se olvidaron del mundo tan solo por un minuto y para cuando volvieron en si la otra chica ya no estaba_

___-como que se enojo-_

___-no creo…- susurro Shizuru mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la silueta de la otra hasta aferrarse en su cintura, la jalo hacia si obligándola a sentarse en sus piernas_

___-oi detente, no es tu departamento- _

___-ella no está, solo quiero ver los cambios que me he perdido- susurraba con ese tono sexy que derretía a cualquiera mientras sus dedos traviesos se colocaban sobre los botones de la camisa abriéndolos lentamente –mi Natsuki ha crecido y no solo de estatura…- se acerco lentamente a él ahora más grande pecho de la peliazul besándolo con mucha suavidad justo en el centro_

___-para… ella podría volver- _

___-no importa- acerco mas su rostro al de ella –si vuelves a protestar hare que grites hasta que toda la cuadra te escuche- su mirada se torno tan amenazadora que estremeció el cuerpo de la princesa de hielo que solo pudo apretar sus manos en los apoyabrazos del sofá_

___Las manos de la ex-kaichou se pasaron con una extrema delicadeza por la fuerte espalda de Kuga, rozando con la puntas de sus dedos la fría piel bajándole la camisa y buscando el necio broche, una vez que lo encontró lo abrió con un delicado movimiento, se dispuso a bajarlo pero sin quitarlo por completo, al tener esa hermosa vista ante si se lamio los labios sonrojando de sobre manera a la peliazul._

___-anoche pude ver que habían crecido pero no tanto- Shizuru hablaba a tan solo unos centímetros del centro de los pechos de la otra dejando que su tibio aliento contrastara con esa fría piel causando que todo ese cuerpo se estremeciera, se disponía a por fin besar ese hermoso regalo de la diosa cuando escucho que alguien tocia detrás de ellas sobresaltándolas_

___-les doy privacidad en un momento romántico y de declaraciones ¿y para cuando vuelvo te la estas comiendo? Oigan para algo tienen un cuarto- hablo Rei detrás de ellas, Shizuru tomo la camisa de su novia subiéndosela de nuevo mientras esta se levantaba agitada y con las mejillas rojo sangre, la anfitriona les paso a un lado y se recostó en el mueble más grande –quiero descansar, salimos hoy a las 12 ¿de acuerdo?- se dio media vuelta en el sofá y chasqueo los dedos, enseguida las ventanas empezaron a cerrarse y cubrirse automáticamente dejando todo en una obscuridad absoluta exceptuando la luz que entraba por la puerta de salida_

___Con un "si" casi mudo ambas chicas salieron de la habitación cerrando la pesada puerta, luego de mirarse por unos segundos Shizuru empezó a acomodarle la ropa a una cabizbaja Natsuki._

___-discúlpame… no ocultes mas ese sonrojo ¿sí?- le pidió Fujino tomándola delicadamente de la barbilla para que subiera la mirada notando el fuerte carmín de sus mejillas_

___-solo no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor- la tomo de la mano una vez termino de acomodarle la camisa –vamos, quiero descansar un poco- pidió jalándola para que bajara pero al llegar al siguiente piso vieron a otras muchachas mover todas las pertenencias de Shizuru_

___-¿A dónde llevan mis cosas?- pregunto a unas chicas que llevaban los únicos dos muebles donde guardaba todas sus cosas_

___-a tu nueva habitación- respondió una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes siguiendo su camino_

___Siguieron por el pasillo hasta el final de este entrando en la última habitación, recién remodelada con un estilo muy parecido al que tenía su antiguo departamento, la habitación era algo grande, tanto así que contaba primero con una pequeña sala con televisor incluido y luego la habitación en si… muy amplia también._

___-esto llego con tu nombre- dijo la chica de antes entrando a la habitación con una caja y entregándosela a Natsuki, esta la abrió y enseguida sus ojos se iluminaron, era la nueva PlayStation con un montón de juegos. Había una nota con un pequeño cuervo negro en una esquina que decía "Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, creo la usaras más que yo"_

___-ara… al parecer le gustas a Rei-san- Shizuru miraba detrás de ella la nota_

___-¿de qué demonios hablas? No me importa solo quiero descansar- dejo todo en uno de los muebles de la sala y se dirigió hacia la habitación tumbándose en la cama_

___-ookini- le dijo en tono de despedida a la chica y esta salió desinteresada de la habitación, paso al otro lado de la habitación cerrando la puerta y las cortinas tratando de buscar oscurecer el cuarto –lo que te dije es enserio Natsuki-_

___-luego que logre dormir le pediré todas las explicaciones que tú quieras- Kuga estaba boca abajo en la cama restregando su rostro en la almohada pidiéndole a la diosa recuperar el sueño de toda la semana, Shizuru se sentó a su lado acariciando con tranquilidad la espalda de su amada_

___-¿puedes prometerme que esta noche no te pasara nada?-_

___-solo si tu prometes lo mismo- se giro en la cama para poder verle el rostro, unos segundos después Shizuru asintió cerrando el pacto silenciosamente, se recostó sobre el pecho de su amante sintiendo su calmada respiración mientras caía en un profundo sueño._

___Apenas unos tenues rayos de sol traspasaban la cortina prohibiendo la total oscuridad de la habitación, Fujino observaba su rostro cuando sintió como esos brazos la rodearon tan posesiva y protectoramente como siempre, un abrazo que se aseguraba que la ojirubi no fuera a ningún lado, miro por unos segundos más ese rostro apacible que hace años dejo de ser el de una niña para convertirse en una hermosa mujer, se acerco como pudo para depositar en esos hermosos labios un corto beso y luego disponerse a dormir tal como lo hacía su amada, hasta con los zapatos puestos._


	9. V

___V_

___La música que empezaba a sonar algo fuerte despertó a la castaña que se reusaba a abandonar tan hermoso momento, cuando intentaba recobrar el sueño sintió como alguien con mucho cuidado abría la puerta de la habitación, una enchaquetada y armada Rebeca señalaba con la punta de su pistola el reloj en su muñeca. Shizuru trato de zafarse del abrazo sin despertar a Natsuki pero no lo consiguió._

___-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto una somnolienta Natsuki que aun no quería abrir los ojos_

___-ya es hora…- dijo Rei dándose media vuelta para marcharse_

___-espera hay algo que quiero hablar contigo antes- la peliazul empezó a estirar todo su cuerpo suspirando, Shizuru se levanto permitiéndole arquear su espalda_

___-voy a adelantarme, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con las chicas- la chica de cabello castaño se levanto y camino hasta quedar a un lado de la amatista sin mirarla –gracias por darnos la intocable habitación de tu ex-novia- siguió caminando hacia la salida, unos segundos después Natsuki llamo a una consternada Rebeca tratando de sacarla de sus pensamientos_

___-¿Por qué te has molestado tanto?- soltó de repente extrañando más a su anfitriona_

___-¿a qué te refieres?-_

___-pues… siempre que tenemos un problema estas hay en el medio tratando de arreglarnos la vida-_

___-disculpa si las moleste-_

___-no, no mal interpretes, no es que nos hayas molestado, simplemente me parece extraño tanta… molestia-_

___-bueno, si no te has dado cuenta todas las chicas que pertenecen a este bar es porque les e tendido una mano- Rebeca se recostó a la pared de brazos cruzados analizando cada gesto de Natsuki_

___-pero con nosotras es como si fueras más atenta… el hecho que me enviaras tan lejos con los mejores médicos no lo hace cualquiera… y menos sin nada a cambio-_

___-Nat… no es que me crea una heroína para ir ayudando a todo el mundo, te he ayudado un poco más porque sin que yo te lo pidiera aquella vez que interceptaste esa bala, me demostraste que eres una persona en la que se puede confiar y que vale la pena, así como hoy las apoyo tal vez ustedes me apoyen mañana… no se creen ideas estúpidas-_

___-como tú digas…-_

___-en vez de andar con estupideces vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde- salió de la habitación encontrándose con Shizuru –si querías escuchar esa explicación te podías haber quedado en el cuarto, no tenias que hacerte el espía-_

___-kannina- le regalo su habitual sonrisa la cual se agrando al ver salir de la habitación a una apurada Natsuki con parte de su traje en mano –creo tendremos que ir a comprarte ropa-_

___-no puedes andar con el mismo traje siempre, ya apestas- se burlo Rei tapándose la nariz_

___-¡cállate! ¡baka!-_

___Salieron rápido del lugar sin importarles las múltiples protestas de Shizuma por dejarla a cargo del local, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, unas muy obscuras y solitarias, hasta llegar a ese típico motel de carretera, Rei paso como si nada sin ser molestada por nadie, subió las escaleras y siguió el pasillo hasta el final, fuera de la ultima habitación se escuchaba unos gritos de una mujer, unos gritos de dolor mientras era golpeada, trataron de abrir la puerta y para su suerte el cerrojo cedió con facilidad. Encontraron al yakuza en la cama enzima de una mujer rubia, esta tenía la cara completamente herida por los múltiples golpees que el yakuza semidesnudo le había dado._

___-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- grito fuera de si Natsuki mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa estampándolo contra la pared, se escuchaba una niña en el baño, gritando y llorando por su madre, Shizuru fue a abrir la puerta y la niña salió como rayo abrazándose enseguida a su madre que estaba por desmayarse aun en la cama, los gritos de la pequeña resonaban por toda la habitación, a cualquiera le partería el corazón_

___-a la escoria como tu quisiera llevármelos arrastrados al infierno- le hablo Rei al hombre mientras lo levantaba de la camisa, lanzándolo hacia afuera haciendo que su espalda traqueara contra la baranda metálica que le impidió caer del segundo piso, la amatista salió a paso firme tomando al hombre de nuevo por la camisa y empezando a golpearlo en la cabeza una y otra vez contra la baranda._

___Shizuru se acerco a la mujer, tomo unas sabanas y tapo ese cuerpo desnudo y tan maltratado, se acerco a ver las heridas en su rostro con miedo de tocarla._

___-¿hay algo con lo que pueda curarte?- pregunto muy bajo la peliocre y la pequeña niña salto de la cama, saco un botiquín que había debajo de esta y se lo entrego para luego hacer una reverencia suplicándole que la ayudara._

___-no te preocupes… estará mejor mañana- acaricio el cabello de la pequeña que la miraba más seria que cualquier adulto, ya no derramaba lagrimas pero sus ojos estaban cristalizados, eran unos ojos verdes muy hermosos, con una mueca de enojo que le recordó a alguien, y enseguida volteo a ver a ese alguien_

___-creo que iré a ver a Rei antes de que mate al tipo… ¿puedes sola?- pregunto Natsuki que se veía muy afectada por aquel cuadro, al ver a Shizuru asentir salió corriendo de la habitación_

___La amatista golpeaba una y otra vez al señor sin detenerse ni un segundo, parecía endemoniada, Natsuki la tomo por los hombros intentando detenerla pero fue inútil, la tomo de ambos brazos con fuerza para poder detenerla._

___-¡lo vas a matar antes de que nos de lo que necesitamos!- le grito al oído pero aun así la chica no dejaba de mirarlo con el mayor odio del mundo, se zafo y lo levanto de la camisa una vez más pegándolo contra la pared que quedaba a su izquierda_

___-¡habla si no quieres que te mate! ¿Dónde está tu jefe? ¿En qué demonios están metidos ustedes los yakuzas?_

___-Osaka, Riura está en Osaka… lo de mas no lo sé bien- le costaba mucho hablar, sangre empezaba a salir de su boca –solo sé que quieren volverse, como el padrino de Japón, para poder pertenece a un grupo extraño…- el señor empezaba a perder el conocimiento_

___-¿qué grupo?- Rei lo movió un poco azotándolo contra la pared para que hablara_

___-logia masónica- dijo por ultimo y se desmayo, la amatista lo miraba completamente extrañada, soltó el cuerpo y este callo como saco de papa al suelo_

___-no le creo ni una letra- dijo con desgano la amatista_

___-al menos tenemos hacia dónde dirigirnos-_

___-podría ser una trampa-le respondió a Natsu mientras carga el cuerpo inmóvil del hombre y lo tiraba dentro de la habitación –odio las personas como el… no deberían existir-_

___-comparto esa idea- hablo Shizuru que terminaba de curar esas heridas_

___-devuélvanse al bar que yo me encargare de esto- prácticamente ordeno Rei –no quiero que se ensucien las manos-_

___Shizuru la miro algo desconfiada pero termino saliendo del lugar con Natsuki, mientras caminaban por esas oscuras calles la peliocre se aferro al brazo de la otra percatándose que caminaba de una forma extraña_

___-Nat…su…ki… ¿Por qué caminas tan extraño?-_

___-porque hace un mes fue que recordé como caminar-_

___-¿no podías caminar?-_

___-la verdad no…- se detuvo un momento mirándola algo triste –cuando desperté los médicos me dijeron que no caminaría nunca más, con ensayo y error… y ganas de volver contigo logre ponerme de pie, pero aun me tambaleo un poco-_

___-Natsuki…-_

___-perdóname por todo lo que te he causado, sé que he hecho de tu vida un desastre, has pasado por tantos momentos de dolor por mi culpa que no merezco tu perdón, permíteme remediarlo- tomo una de las manos de su ser más importante y se la llevo a los labios besándola con delicadeza_

___-solo no te marches de nuevo… no podría- una lagrima amenazaba por correr por su mejilla_

___-no iré a ningún lado, te lo prometo- Shizuru se abrazo a ella escondiendo su rostro y aferrando sus manos a su chaqueta jalándola un poco –no sabes cuánto te extrañe- le susurro correspondiéndole el abrazo –me preocupaba mucho no poder moverme de esa cama, era el infierno- por un momento mientras hablaba su voz se quebró_

___-nada volverá a suceder- subió la miraba limpiándole una lagrima –nos aseguraremos de ellos-_

___-si… vamos ya, quizás pueda ayudar en algo si tú me enseñas-_

___-ara… Natsuki quiere aprender a bailar-_

___-¡NO! Ni vuelvas a mencionar eso, no quiero enojarme de nuevo contigo-_

___-como mi Natsuki desee- se acerco a la peliazul para darle un suave beso en los labios y continuar caminando abrazadas_


	10. VI

___VI_

___Al llegar al bar y todos los presentes voltearon a verlas, algunos con una mirada lujuriosa que no tardo en hacer enojar a Natsuki, Shizuru sentía que en cualquier momento la chica explotaría pero solo la abrazo con más fuerza y se dirigieron hacia la barra, la peliazul se sentó y pidió algo, la barwoman miro a Fujino esperando una desaprobación pero al no verla le sirvió la bebida._

___-¡kaichou-san!- grito Takeda desde una de las mesas, "no… ¿Por qué ahora?" fue lo que alcanzo a pensar la nombrada mientras ellos se acercaban_

___-vaya Shizuru ¿qué paso con tu habitual atuendo? Si no muestras esa piel tuya no te llegaran clientes- hablo Tate el cual ya sería hora que se declarara gay de una buena vez_

___-muchachos creo no es el momento adecuado… ¿por qué no mejor vienen mañana?-_

___-¿Por qué Shizuru? Al contrario… si yo tengo tantas preguntas que hacerles…- se volteo Natsuki en la silla, los chicos al verla enseguida palidecieron, se levanto y tomo de la camisa a Takeda que para su infortunio era el que estaba más cerca -¿Qué demonios hacían ustedes aquí con Shizuru?-_

___-espera… Kuga me ahorcas-_

___-¡suéltalo!- Tate intento que se soltaran pero solo consiguió que Kuga lo empujara y fuera a dar contra un drogadicto, que se levanto vociferando y por su mismo estado a la que termino atacando fue a Natsuki_

___El drogadicto trato de golpear a la peliazul y esta mientras lo esquivaba fue a dar contra la barra rompiendo algunos vasos, antes de que el gorila le quebrara la cara de un golpe Shizuma y Chikane lo tomaron cada una por un brazo y lo sacaron a empujones del lugar, sin esperar a que todos voltearan a ver a la causante de tal desastre Shizuru la tomo del brazo y la dirigió hasta su cuarto, al entrar cerró la puerta con seguro y se recostó en ella mientras miraba a una furica Natsuki mascullar como niño. Espero unos minutos pero no había señal de que se calmaría._

___-Cuando te calmes ven a hablar conmigo, mientras tanto espero no escucharte- dijo fríamente la ojirubi para luego entrar al cuarto y cerrar fuertemente la puerta dejando a Natsuki en shock._

___Al cerrar la puerta escucho algo estrellarse contra el suelo y luego calma, como si la tormenta hubiese parado, se hecho en la cama y tapo sus ojos con uno de sus brazos deseando que todo este círculo que la hacía sufrir tanto acabase de una vez, que por fin la otra se diera cuenta lo mucho que la preocupaba y la lastimaba con sus imprudencias. Mientras la culpable permanecía sentada en el sofá, con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y sus manos tapándole el rostro. Al cabo de media hora se calmo y comenzó a preocupar por su amada así que con cuidado entro en la habitación._

___-Shizuru…- la llamo para que la volteara a ver pero esta no obedeció, parecía hipnotizada viendo la luna –disculpa por lo que paso, se que te prometí que nada volvería a suceder pero, esos bastardos, a pesar de que te vieron en esta situación no hicieron nada, yo… no podía permitir que se fueran como si nada…- _

___-no quiero más excusas estúpidas, siempre que sucede algo solo te disculpas y te excusas pero nunca paras de hacerlo-_

___-te prometí que dejaría de hacerlo y lo hare, pero… era una excepción-_

___-ninguna excepción, era un drogadicto Natsuki, ¿acaso no sabes la fuerza que desarrollan esos seres? Y no, no podrías contra él, crees que puedes contra todo y no es así-_

___-no es eso, en ningún momento quise molestar a ese señor-_

___-pero lo hiciste, dime… ¿en qué momento empezaras a actuar maduramente? ¿Cuándo dejaras de meterte en problemas? Solo logras lastimarte y preocuparme a mí, solo consigues que sufra…- lagrimas empezaban a derramarse por sus mejillas – ¿acaso no te importa?-_

___-sabes muy bien que eso no es así- se defendió algo ofendida y exaltada_

___-¡pues así parece! Eso es lo que demuestras con tus actos, Natsuki… los actos valen más que palabras- la peliazul se acerco tomándole las manos pero la otra la rechazo de inmediato_

___-discúlpame… no quería provocar esto-_

___-no… ya me canse de disculparte, de perdonarte, ya me canse de sufrir por tus… tonterías- la peliazul la miraba sin saber qué hacer, después de unos minutos de tenso silencio se agacho apoyándose en una de sus rodillas y tratando de mirarla_

___-dime… ¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo? Lo que sea…-_

___-ahora mismo… no quiero ni verte- Natsuki palideció enseguida y por el mismo asombro se levanto de golpe y retrocedió dos pasos –espero comprendas-_

___-si comprendo…- camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo un poco antes de salir –y aunque no quieras escucharlo… perdón- _

___Tomo su chaqueta que estaba en uno de los sofá de la pequeña habitación que más bien parecía un apartamento tipo estudio, salió dispuesta a irse de ese lugar pero se detuvo en la entrada, no podía ir a ningún lado, volteo a ver el lugar que ya estaba más vacio y tranquilo, no tubo de otra que sentarse de nuevo en la barra y pidió algo de tomar sin siquiera levantar la cabeza._

___-¿Quién imaginaria que estarías en mi barra en mi turno?- al levantar la mirada noto que era Shizuma que le sonreía algo comprensiva –vi lo que paso, yo…-_

___-no entiendes nada, solo dame sake-_

___-tal vez no entienda porque no me has contado-_

___-¿Por qué demonios todos aquí quieren ser amigables? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un concurso de miss simpatía?-_

___-vaya… nadie pensaría que tal niña descortés resulta ser la amada novia de Shizuru-sama-_

___-pues le gusto así-_

___-si le gustaras así… estarías con ella en la habitación y no aquí abajo con esa cara de perro abandonado- eso sí que fue un golpe bajo, Natsuki trato de mirarla con odio pero no pudo sostener ni un segundo la mirada, enseguida una ola de tristeza, culpa y odio a sí misma la inundo_

___-simplemente apesto…-_

___-es cierto, una ducha no te vendría mal-_

___-deja de jugar demonios-_

___-vamos solo trato de levantarte el ánimo y que te abras conmigo, no todo está acabado- al ver su estado prefirió entregarle el sake que le había pedido el cual se tomo de un solo trago –solo es cuestión de reconquista… y que te comiences a medir-_

___-no es solo eso, la e lastimado por todo este tiempo y no fue porque quise, una cosa llevo a la otra y ni siquiera ha terminado-_

___-si tu quieres que termine… terminara- la chica de cabellos plateados termino de limpiar unas cuantas cosas mientras Natsuki solo miraba el hielo derretirse en su vaso, después de un rato la chica se retiro –ya está por amanecer… ¿no iras a tu habitación?- al fijarse más detalladamente vio que hablaba con una muy profundamente dormida Natsuki así que solo opto por irse_

_A eso de las 9 de la mañana Shizuru bajo como siempre en busca de su te matinal, había logrado dormir desde que Natsuki la dejo llorando en la habitación, al llegar a la barra se sorprendió al ver a su amada durmiendo en tan incómoda posición y con una botella entre brazos, un segundo antes de que la tocara para despertarla Rebecca llego a la instancia haciéndole señas para que la siguiera, ambas se detuvieron en el oscuro pasillo a hablar._

___-¿me contaras tu misma que sucedió anoche?- pregunto la dueña del lugar pero Shizuru no le contesto, solo bajo la mirada, la anfitriona rechazo su mirada analizadora y la cambio por una más comprensiva pero la otra jamás lo notaria pues llevaba lentes muy oscuros –de acuerdo… igual tenía otras cosas que hablar contigo-_

___-¿sucedió algo? Luces extraña… como enferma-_

___-no es nada, de lo que vengo a hablar contigo es si partiremos a Osaka o no-_

___-eso es algo que se debe decidir con ella-_

___-no creo… pues si tú te rehúsas a que vaya pues ella no hará nada, lo sé bien, prefiero planear contigo que es lo que haremos… si es que lo haremos-_

___-te escucho, no pierdo nada con eso-_

___-pensé en conseguir que Natsuki se infiltrara en el lugar… tal vez lo lograría a través de mi, no se algo se me ocurrirá, y que seas tú quien acabe con ellos-_

___-¿yo porque?-_

___-porque las chicas ya me contaron más o menos del problema de anoche- la otra ni se inmuto ante eso –por favor decidan que van a hacer, y me harás un favor, una gran artista y amiga viene en unos días a tocar por primera vez una canción que compuso aquí, ¿me ayudaran?-_

___-si… en lo posible- _

___-eso espero, yo que tu al menos la despertaría-_

___Shizuru volteo a mirar a su amada descansar aun en la barra, podía ver ciertas ojeras, al parecer no había dormido muy bien, le dolía verla así pero no podía seguir sufriendo de aquella manera, volteo de nuevo para seguir hablando con la amatista pero esta ya se había marchado… solo se quedo hay, debatiendo mentalmente que hacer._

Discúlpenme que sean cortos… es mejor cortos a que no suba nada pues estoy terminando mi liceo y bueno, muchos requisitos estúpidos, tratare de terminarlo pronto por fin

Gracias a los que comentan

-Rachael Rebeca Roth-


End file.
